


Magical Girl Lyrical Sisters

by PrincessRose



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Futanari, Magical Girl Lyrical Sisters, Supernatural - Freeform, Takamachi Family, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, but what if the story was a bit different then what really happened? What if Nanoha wasn't the only Magical Girl at that time? What if there was another? What if this other Magical Girl was a family member? What if Nanoha had a sister four years older then her? What if they were from a multibillionaire family? Well, this is the story of these sisters and everything they go through, so follow me as the story begins.





	1. Takamachi Family

It was April 13, 0052 and nurses and doctors were running up and down the hallways of a hospital a little after three in the morning doing their jobs. There was much noise from other rooms going on as the doctors and nurses took care of patients. Inside room 413 which was ironically the same number as the month and day a woman with auburn hair and dark blue eyes was in a hospital gown slightly sitting up leaning against the back of the bed still sweating as she held a baby with silver hair and dark blue eyes in her arms. The baby was born at three in the morning and weighed fourteen pounds which were recorded on the birth record. It was the biggest baby that was born so far naturally, and if the woman had to go back and do it again, she wouldn't change a thing.

A man with dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing blue pants, a white shirt, and a blue overcoat was sitting in a chair next to the woman smiling down at the baby in her arms, but also looking at it curiously. The room door opened up, and a dark brown haired boy with brown eyes wearing blue pants, a white overshirt, and a black undershirt walked in with a dark brown haired girl with light blue eyes wearing a black overshirt with a maroon undershirt and a maroon skirt. They were let in by a doctor who smiled at the family then shut the door giving them some time alone. The young boy and girl walked over nearby their father looking down at the baby in their mother's arms. 

"Mom, why is his skin glowing?" asked the boy confused and curiously.

This room was the quietest room in the hospital as the baby looked at the three people that were around it. True to the boys question the baby's skin was glowing with a magnificent light or at least it seemed that way.

"It's a girl Kyouya," said the woman.

"Huh?" questioned Kyouya and the young girl confused.

"But mama she has..." said the little girl before interrupted.

"Regardless of what she has Miyuki she is your sister," said the woman. "She has both female and male private parts. She is fine the way she is, and I wouldn't change a thing about her."

Just like the woman said the baby was indeed born with both female and male reproduction systems.

"But her skin is glowing," said Kyouya.

"It's just the light Kyouya," said the woman.

"Yes that must be it," said the man nodding his head in agreement.

"So what is her name mama?" asked Miyuki curiously.

"Her name is Harumi Takamachi," said the woman introducing the baby to her family.

That was the name that they have decided on, but it was the name the mother picked out herself. The baby yawn before her eyes closed falling asleep. As she did the glow that her skin was giving off died down making her look just like any other baby. The light in the room seemed to dim as well along with it. Everyone saw that and guessed it was due to the light in the room that was making the babies skin glow like that. This family as the woman said was the Takamachi family.

Four years went by since then, and it was now March 15, 0056. The nurses and doctors were running up and down the hallways of the hospital a little after three in the morning doing their jobs. There was much noise from other rooms going on as the doctors and nurses took care of patients. Inside room 315 which was ironically the same number as the month and day the same woman with auburn hair and dark blue eyes was in a hospital gown slightly sitting up leaning against the back of the bed still sweating as she held a baby with auburn hair and dark blue eyes in her arms. The baby was born at three in the morning and weighed twelve pounds which were recorded on the birth record. Ironically and strangely enough the baby was born at the same time as Harumi was. It was the second biggest baby that was born so far naturally, and if the woman had to go back and do it again, she wouldn't change a thing. The same man with dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing blue pants, a white shirt, and a blue overcoat was sitting in a chair next to the woman smiling down at the baby in her arms, but also looking at it curiously. Some feet steps could be heard coming from down the hallway.

"Harumi, don't run off!" came a shout down the hall from a boy.

"Big brother, Big sister, hurry up. I want to see my little sister," came Harumi's excited voice.

"How you know it's going to be a girl?!" asked the boy loudly. "It could be a boy this time!"

"Nooooooo!" shouted Harumi sounding horrified at the idea. "It's going to be a girl!"

"Harumi stop it you're making a scene in the hospital!" shouted the boy trying to get everything under control, but not succeeding with that. "We don't even know what it is!"

"Hurry it up!" shouted Harumi. "I want to see my little sister! I want to see my little sister! I want to see my little sister!"

"Alright, alright, hold on!" shouted the boy.

The auburn haired woman looked at the door as she heard all that then giggled while the man smiled as he heard it. When Harumi heard that her mother was pregnant, she was confused at first until her mother explained that she was going to have a baby. Ever since then Harumi was excited and energetic about it proclaiming it to be her little sister and this would often start arguments between Kyouya and her. As her mother's belly got bigger, Harumi would put her ear down on it, kiss it, rub her hand on it, and talk to the baby inside her mother's stomach like it could hear her. Kyouya would try to get her to stop, but their mother told him to leave her be, so he eventually stopped. The baby was looking at the door as that happened from in her mother's arms. The door opened up, and Harumi came bounding into the room wearing a light blue skirt, a silver shirt with light blue designs on it, and a black undershirt with light blue markings on it. 

"Harumi, I said hold on!" shouted a boy.

"What, but big brother, I want to see baby sister!" shouted Harumi as she excitedly rushed over to where the man and woman were at leaving the door open.

"I told you already Harumi we don't know what it is yet!" shouted the boy before the sound of running could be heard as Harumi's big brother and big sister ran after her.

Harumi looked at the baby in her mother's arms, and the first thing she noticed was that it was a girl. This made her eyes light up in excitement before she shouted.

"It's a girl! It's a girl!" shouted Harumi excitedly.

"What seriously?" questioned Kyouya who got to the entrance of the door with Miyuki just a few minutes ago.

He walked over towards the bed that their mother was laying in with Miyuki. The doctor that ran to the door with them shut the door smiling at the family. Kyouya and Miyuki looked down at the baby who looked at them all then held it's arms out.

"You want me?" asked Kyouya.

The baby started crying as she heard that.

"She wants Harumi," said their mother.

Their father stood up before he picked up Harumi and putting her on the bed. She moved next to her mother's side holding her arms out. Her mother corrected her arms then put her baby sister in her arms.

"Shhh, It's alright, big Sis Harumi got you," said Harumi soothing the baby that was crying.

The baby stopped crying and smiled then put its face into her chest while grabbing on to her shirt with a strong grip.

"Looks like she's attached to Harumi," said the father.

"Yes," said the mother.

"Her skin is glowing," said Kyouya moving over to the other side of the bed looking down at the baby.

This made the baby start to cry again only for Harumi to get after him.

"Big brother, you're scaring little Sis!" shouted Harumi.

Kyouya sighed and moved back to where he originally was.

"It's alright, it's alright, big Sis Harumi got you," said Harumi rocking the baby in her arms gently trying to soothe her.

"It's only the light Kyouya," said the mother.

"Yes," said the father nodding his head in agreement.

"So what is her name, Mama?" asked Miyuki curiously.

"Well Harumi what is her name?" asked the mother looking at her.

Harumi looked down at the baby thinking then smiled, "Nanoha Takamachi."

The baby smiled as Harumi said that then she yawned before her eyes closed falling asleep in her sister's arms. As she did the glow that her skin was giving off died down making her look just like any other baby. The light in the room seemed to dim as well along with it. Everyone saw that and guessed it was due to the light in the room that was making the babies skin glow like that.

* * *

Someone was running through a dark forest, and the sky looked red casting a red glow on the shady trees that passed by as this person ran. Leaves that looked red blew in the light wind. Soon the person came to a stop holding a wound at their hip with their right hand that seemed to be bleeding severely as blood leaked through their fingers while the left arm dangled down appearing to be useless as blood ran down it. The person seemed to be a young boy with light brown hair and green eyes who was breathing heavily. A ring went through the area catching the boy's attention as his eyes moved to look. A black blob creature with sharp claws and glowing red eyes appeared in the area looking at the boy. The boy turned to look at it, but another ring went through the area catching the boy's attention as his eyes shifted to the left just as another black creature with red eyes that looked like a bull charged through the forest bulldozing through some trees in its path as it charged towards the boy. The boy tried to think of what to do currently, but regardless of what he could think of, he was running out of options.

The black bull like creature got closer to him, but the young boy dodged it as he jumped away from the bull-like creature making it continue through the area farther away crashing into more trees. The young boy fell onto one knee his vision cloudy at best only able to see a blurry image of the creatures. Just then the blob-like creature with sharp claws rushed forwards towards the young boy who noticed it.

 _"Is this the end?"_ thought the young boy.

The blob-like creature continued to get closer and closer while the young boy was hopeless, but as it got close to him, a green dome appeared around the young boy lighting up the forest making the blob-like creature crash into it before being thrown back.

 _"W-W-What? That was my magic?"_ thought the young boy confused.

He didn't get much time to think about that as the bull-like creature turned around then jumped into the air before crashing down nearby the boy. The boy tried to dodge it only to be blown away by the shock wave while the ground shook from the force of the creature crashing into the ground making the forest shake violently. The young boy smashed into a tree first before continuing farther into the forest away from the bull-like creature and blob-like creature. He was still in view, but just barely laying on the ground as blood ran down his head. He could see the blurry vision of the creatures as they got farther away, but he was in no condition to go after them.

"I let them get away... I have to go after them... but what can I do..." said the young boy as he laid there.  _"Someone... Listen to my voice... Lend me your powers! Magical... powers..."_

There was a green glow that came from the young boy that was laying on the ground and not long later a ferret-like animal was in his place. Two tiny gems one red and the other silver dropped nearby the young boy that was now a ferret-like animal.

The morning sun shined down on an impressive city near the ocean with buildings of all different sizes. In this city, just off the main road was a black gate with gold designs in it giving it a luxurious look to the gate. There was a road that went farther back, but you couldn't see too far on the other side of the gate. Trees ran down the left and right side of the road that curved to the left on the other side of the gate, so all you could see farther in was only trees, but that didn't stop people from admiring it when they walked by it. Following the road and turning to the left the trees will break out into a big yard, but it wasn't too big. It was, however, a lot bigger than other peoples yards none the less. Cherry blossom trees framed the edges of the road on the right and left now and then as it continued to the Mansion that sat farther away. The mansion was white with a blue roof and gold trimming and had fancy windows in it. On the right side of the mansion if you were facing towards the mansion was a garden with flowers, tree blossoms, benches, and a fountain at the center, and there was a stone path that led through them like a park. On the left side of the mansion if you were facing towards the mansion was a pond with fishes in it and next to that was another white building with a blue roof and gold trimming. In front of the mansion was another fountain that was a bit larger than the one in the garden and the road which was actually the driveway wrapped around the fountain allowing vehicles to pull up towards the mansion and leave it. There was a black limousine sitting in front of the Mansion with another white limo pulled up right behind it. 

A phone started going off playing the theme song Energy from Vividred Operation. A head of silver hair could be seen with auburn hair showing through the silver hair in places underneath the fluffy navy blue blankets. The head of the silver hair moved a little to reveal more of another head of auburn hair underneath it and the cute sleeping face of a young girl who didn't move at all. A hand reached out grabbing the black cell phone from the bed and shutting off the alarm then the head of silver hair moved back to where it was before.

Some time went by before the double doors of the bedroom opened up revealing a young girl with light pink hair down to her shoulder with two bangs framing her face and light blue eyes. She wasn't alone as another young girl with light blue hair down to her waist with two thin braids and two bangs framing her face going down to her stomach, and light pink eyes was standing next to her. The light pink haired girl was in a white and light pink maid outfit while the light blue haired girl was in a white and light blue maid outfit.

They both walked into the bedroom. The carpet of the bedroom was fluffy Midnight blue, and the walls and ceiling were white. Straight as you walk into the bedroom in front was the golden bed which was decorated with a fluffy Midnight blue blanket with gold designs and stuffed animals. The bed had a stand next to it with a fancy lamp on top of it, and there was a window that was covered up with midnight blue curtains with gold designs. A light blue couch with gold designs sat against the wall between the window next to the bed and the window on the other end, and there was a white table that was in front of the couch that had the anime Vividred Operation on it. Next to the sofa was a rectangular light blue cushion chair with no back on it. In front of the couch on the wall near the bedroom doors was a white stand with a flat screen tv on it. On the right side of the tv on the same wall between the tv and the staircase was the door to the bathroom. On the far right side of the room just next to the stairs and underneath the balcony was a desk with a mirror on it and a closet was nearby it. Going up the stairs nearby the bathroom door leads to the balcony that had another desk on the same wall the couch and bed was on, but this desk had a laptop on it. On the far right wall was a glass cabinet filled with all sorts of souvenirs ranging from porcelain dolls to anime related figurines to even jewelry. A crystal chandelier hung down from the ceiling in the center of the room.

"My Ladies you need to get up," said the light pink haired young girl.

The light pink haired young girl went over to the bed before she grabbed the midnight blue blanket and pulled it off to reveal two young girls one younger and one older. One of the young girls had auburn hair which was barely seen while the other young girl had very long silver hair that was hiding the younger girl's hair and features. Both girls were utterly bare naked, and the auburn-haired young girl was curled up against the long silver haired young girl's bare naked body with the silver-haired young girl's arms wrapped around her embracing her and the silver-haired young girl's head was resting against the back of the auburn-haired young girl's head. The silver-haired young girl's leg was between the auburn-haired young girl's legs. The auburn haired girl did not stir, but the silver-haired girl spoke up.

"Five more minutes," mumbled the silver-haired girl.

"I understand that you both had a late night watching anime, My Ladies," said the light blue haired girl as she walked over to the curtains and pulled them back letting in the sunlight, "but you two need to get up as you both got your first day of school today."

The silver-haired girl moved her right hand as she brushed her long bangs aside allowing the younger sleeping girl to be seen as she looked at the two girls with her dark blue eyes.

"Alright I get it," said the silver-haired girl. "Seriously you could have just given us five minutes. My cell phone went off ten minutes ago."

"And if we did that you two would never get up," said the light blue haired girl. "Besides we need to get you both dressed."

The silver-haired girl sighed but relinquished her fate of having to get up as she moved her leg getting a moan from the younger girl as she did. Then she moved her right arm rubbing the young girl's cheek who moaned and turned as she rolled over, so she was facing up. The older girl leaned down and kissed the younger girl on the lips then she pulled back as the auburn-haired girl's eyes fluttered open showing dark blue eyes as she smiled.

"Good morning little Sis," said the older girl.

"Good morning big Sis," said the younger girl.

"Well glad to see you two are awake now, My Ladies," said the light pink haired girl.

The two looked at the light pink haired girl and light blue haired girl who walked over nearby the light pink haired girl.

"Good morning to you two as well," said the young girl and older girl.

"Yes, Good morning to you too, My Ladies," said the light blue haired girl and light pink haired girl together.

"Now get up so we can get you dressed," said the light pink haired girl.

The two girls got up allowing the two girls to dress them and soon they were sitting in front of the mirror at the desk looking at the mirror as the two girls did their hair. The younger girl was in a white dress with light pink ruffles at the bottom and a red thin bow tie on the front of her dress. The older girl was in a Midnight blue skirt that went down to her middle thighs, a white shirt, a midnight blue vest over top of the white shirt, and a light blue military style jacket over top of the vest and white shirt with a red thin bow tie.

 _"_ _I'm Nanoha Takamachi. I'm a third grader at Kunio Elementary, a prestigious private school for the wealthy. And in the Takamachi family, I'm the youngest of four children,"_ the short auburn haired girl with dark blue eyes introduced herself mentally. She was quite toned for a girl her age, especially in the arms, calves, thighs, and butt.

 _"I'm Harumi Takamachi. I'm a first grader at Kunio Junior High School, a prestigious private school for the wealthy. And in the Takamachi family, I'm the second youngest of four children,"_ the silvered haired girl with dark blue eyes introduced herself mentally. She was a bit more tone in the arms, calves, thighs, and butt than her younger sister Nanoha.  _"Even though I'm the older sister of Nanoha I'm shorter than my sister."_

 _"The girl that is doing my hair is Syuumi Anasawa. She is two years older than I am and is my personal maid. She goes to school with me but is in a different class during the morning specifically for butlers and maids, and in the afternoon she stays at my side,"_ Nanoha mentally introducing the light pink haired maid that was doing her hair.

 _"The girl that is doing my hair is Morina Kaneda. She is two years older than I am and is my personal maid. She goes to school with me but is in a different class during the morning specifically for maids, and in the afternoon she stays at my side. Unlike elementary the butlers and maids go to two different schools because the Junior High School is an all-girls school,"_ Harumi mentally introducing the light blue haired maid that was doing her hair.  _"Some might think these two maids were twin sisters, but even though their hair and eye color is the exact opposite of one another, they're not related. Just like me, Morina is short for her age being only a couple inches taller than me."_

"All done, My Lady," said Syuumi having finished with Nanoha's hair that she put up in twin small braided pigtails tied with light pink bows at the ends.

"Perfect job as always Syuumi," said Nanoha looking at herself in the mirror.

"Thank you, My Lady," said Syuumi.

Nanoha sat there and waited as she looked over at Morina doing Harumi's hair. Ever since Harumi was born, she has never got her hair cut and only got it trimmed, so it was down to her ankles which took time to do her hair. Nanoha waited for a while as Morina did Harumi's hair and soon she was finished.

"There you go, My Lady," said Morina having finished with Harumi's hair.

She put Harumi's hair up in a braided crown before continuing it in a regular braid after finishing with the braided crown. The braid that Morina made laid on top of the rest of Harumi's ankle long hair that flowed freely underneath it and two thin braids framed her face both tied in light blue bows.

"Looks great as always Morina," said Harumi.

"Yes it's wonderful," said Nanoha dreamily as she looked at it and thought to herself.  _"Maybe I should grow my hair out."_

"Thank you, My Ladies," said Morina. "Now let's go get you two breakfast."

Harumi, Nanoha, Morina, and Syuumi came into the dining hall. The dining hall had an impressive long golden-whitish fancy table with golden-whitish elegant chairs around it. The flooring of the dining hall was done in marble, and the walls and ceiling was a golden-whitish with elaborate designs. Two fancy windows looked outside into the yard near the far end of the table. A couch was nearby the table nearby the wall for people to sit. On another wall on the opposite side of the sofa, there was a fancily designed mantle fireplace. Candlelight crystal chandeliers hung down from the ceiling giving the room a majestic vibe to it. 

The table may be large, but this was just the main dining room. There were also places like the great hall or the ballroom for large companies. One man was sitting at the table reading the newspaper while eating breakfast which was almost finished and drinking coffee. There were two men dressed in black and white tuxedos behind the man that was sitting at the table reading the newspaper talking to each other. One man had long gray hair that was braided and went down to his middle back and light brown eyes while the other man had spiky short green hair and amber eyes.

"Good Morning!" shouted Nanoha and Harumi excitedly.

The man that was at the table hearing their voices put the newspaper down showing he had brown eyes and dark brown short hair. He had on blue pants, a white shirt, and a blue coat.

"Oh, my little Princesses, Syuumi, Morina, Good Morning," said the man.

Harumi and Nanoha smiled as they heard that and both were excited while the two men in tuxedos turned as they heard all that and looked at the four that came into the room.

"Good Morning, My Ladies," said the two men bowing slightly in politeness.

"Oh it's Mr. Digimon!" shouted Harumi as she pointed at the green haired man.

Nanoha couldn't help herself as she burst out laughing with her hand on her stomach.

"I told you, My Lady, my name isn't Mr. Digimon," said the man with green hair.

"Sure you are," said Harumi.

Nanoha continued to burst out laughing holding her stomach while the man sighed relinquishing his fate. The gray-haired man and the brown-haired man just smiled as they saw and heard that.

 _"The man that is sitting at the table reading the newspaper and eating breakfast is our father."_ Harumi mentally introducing the man at the table.  _"This is Shiro Takamachi, our father. He's not around a lot, but me and my sister Nanoha don't hold that against him._ _He's the owner of Takamachi Mall, a mall located across the street from the train station, and the main pillar of our household."_

"Good morning, Sir," said Syuumi and Morina bowing politely before they took their leave to the kitchen.

 _"We love our family!"_ Harumi mentally continued as the scene changed to show an impressive mall.  _"By the way, Takamachi Mall is located in the heart of Uminari City, across the street from the train station._ _Our family are multibillionaires and own the stores in the mall, and if we don't, we still get a profit from the companies in the mall. It prides itself on the many stores that it has ranging from fashion to electronics, to anime, to manga, to games, and even cafes._ _I run and work as the manager of the maid cafe Midoriya which is a cafe in the Mall and owned by our family, but I'm not always there and my sister Nanoha helps out sometimes as well._ _It's a favorite shopping location and after-school hangout for schoolgirls, schoolboys, gamers, anime fans, manga fans, as well as for all the ladies and men of the neighborhood who just want to enjoy themselves."_

 _"The man with long gray braided hair and light brown eyes is Makinojou Egashira. He's our father's personal butler and the head butler of the household. He is always with our father, so he's rarely around a lot as well, but he does check in to make sure the house is run properly. He's our father's designated driver and divers our father around. He helps our father out at work and home and is not someone to mess with."_ Nanoha mentally chimed in as she introduced the gray-haired butler having gotten over her laughing fit from earlier.  _"Makinojou Egashira knows kendo, kung fu, and judo respectively."_

 _"The man with spiky green hair and amber eyes is Kaiemon Egami. He's the family butler and runs the household while Makinogou is away. Makinojou Egashira was just checking with him earlier to see how the house is doing and making sure things are going fine here. He's the designated driver of the family and usually drives me and my sister around. Me and my sister call him Mr. Digimon as his name reminds us of the anime Digimon, but when we are serious, we won't resort to calling him that."_ Harumi mentally introduced the spiky green haired butler.

Harumi and Nanoha looked excited as they ran over to Shiro looking at him with shimmering eyes, "Papa what you get us?"

Shiro chuckled as he saw their cute and excited faces then placed a hand on their heads before withdrawing it and turning to Makinojou.

"Makino if you would please," said Shiro.

"Yes, Sir," said Makinojou as he brought out two boxes walking over to the young girls before couching down and holding them out. "Here you go, My Ladies."

Harumi and Nanoha looked at the boxes excitedly wondering what they can be as they took them and carefully opened them to find a golden necklace.

"Oh, Papa it's beautiful," said Harumi and Nanoha.

"I'm glad you two like it," said Shiro.

This was something that happens sometimes. Due to Shiro being gone a lot he would bring gifts home for the two youngest girls in the family, but that doesn't mean he doesn't cherish his daughters because he does very much.

"Sir, It's time," said Makinojou as he stood up looking at Shiro. "I'll be outside waiting."

Shiro nodded his head at him as he said that and Makinojou made his way out of the dining room.

"I have to go now my little Princesses," said Shiro putting a hand on Harumi's head and then Nanoha's.

Harumi and Nanoha hugged him goodbye until they see him again then Shiro finished his coffee before getting up from his chair and took his leave from the dining room. Kaiemon took care of his dishes taking them to the kitchen just as Syuumi and Morina came back carrying a tray of food. Harumi and Nanoha put the golden necklaces on then sat down at the table as Syuumo and Morina put the food down on it. After blessing the food, the two started eating breakfast while Syuumi and Morina went back into the kitchen getting their food then returning to the dining room to join Harumi and Nanoha at the table.

As the four was eating breakfast two men and two women who were busy talking to each other came into the living room. One man had short dark brown hair and light brown eyes while the other man had short black hair that was sleeked back and grey eyes. One woman long dark brown hair that was braided and went down to her butt and light blue eyes while the other woman had long blond hair that went down to her back and green eyes.

"Morning," said the short dark brown haired man noticing the four in the dining hall.

"Good morning, My Ladies," said the short black haired man also noticing the four in the dining hall as he bowed respectfully.

The two women turned to look before they spoke up as well.

"Oh Harumi, Nanoha, Syuumi, Morina, Good morning," said the long dark brown haired woman.

"Good morning, My Ladies," said the long blonde haired woman bowing respectfully.

Harumi, Nanoha, Syuumi, and Morina turned to look at them before Syuumi and Morina stopped eating and stood up quickly.

"Good morning, Big brother, Big sister!" said Harumi and Nanoha loudly.

"Good morning, Sir, My Lady," said Syuumi and Morina bowing politely before sitting back down.

 _"Two of these people are our older siblings,"_ Harumi introduced mentally.  _"The dark brown haired young man is our big brother, Kyouya Takamachi. He is a freshman in college_.  _He's a swordsman following in our dad's footsteps and runs the Takamachi dojo. He acts as the coach to our big sister and also coaches other males in kendo, and they participate in kendo tournaments."_

 _"The dark brown haired woman is our big sister, Miyuki Takamachi. She is in eleventh grade. She is a swordswoman in training by our big brother. She is the assistant coach in the Takamachi dojo and coaches the females in kendo,"_ Nanoha introduced mentally.

 _"The black haired man is Sumiyoshi Osugi,"_  Harumi introduced mentally.  _"He is six years older than our big brother and is our big brother, Kyouya Takamachi's personal butler and is always seen with him. He's our big brother's designated driver and drives him where he needs to go. He helps out our big brother coaching the males in kendo and is not someone to mess with, but not on the same level as Makinojou. Sumiyoshi knows both Kendo and Kung Fu."_

 _"The blond haired woman is Koumi Tsuda,"_ Nanoha introduced mentally.  _"She is five years older than our big sister and is our big sister, Miyuki Takamachi's personal maid and is always seen with her. She's our big sister's designated driver and drives her where she needs to go. She helps out our big sister coaching the females in kendo and is not someone to mess with, but also not on the same level as Makinojou. Koumi knows both Kendo and Judo."_

Kyouya and Miyuki sat down at the table while Sumiyoshi and Koumi went to the kitchen. Harumi, Nanoha, Morina, and Syuumi finished before they returned to have breakfast and after Morina and Syuumi took their dishes to the kitchen, the four left.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter one of my new story Magical Girl Lyrical Sisters. I do hope you like this chapter. There were so many introductions and detail that this chapter hit 5k words. I originally was going to add more to this but decided to break the first chapter into three different chapters so it wouldn't get too long not that I don't like long chapters. I like long chapters, but felt that some of you might not agree and I find that some of you seem to pay more attention to my stories that don't have as long chapters. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you on the next chapter of Magical Girl Lyrical Sisters.

 **Disclaimer:** I do now own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or the characters, but I do own My own OC's and the idea of the story.

 


	2. Kunio Private Schools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harumi Takamachi and Nanoha Takamachi two multibillionaire die-hard anime and manga fans woke up. Now their first day at school is going to begin. How will the two sisters fair at school and what will happen? Well, the only way to know is to read as the story continues.

Not long later Harumi, Nanoha, Morina, and Syuumi came out of the Takamachi mansion with Nanoha wearing white socks and reddish-brown shoes while Harumi was wearing white socks and black shoes and their bag for school. The white six-passenger limousine that was previously parked behind the black ten-passenger limousine which was now gone was pulled up in front of the house with the engine running. Harumi, Nanoha, Morina, and Syuumi walked towards it and stopped just in front of the limousine as Morina walked to the door opening it. Harumi and Nanoha climbed in first with Syuumi and Morina following them. Harumi and Nanoha sat at the rare of the limousine facing forwards while Syuumi and Morina sat down facing the rear of the limo. The limousine was a fancy one with blue neon lights that light up the interior. Morina tapped on the wooden closed window indicating they were ready to leave and the limousine started up as it pulled away from the mansion going around the fountain and down the driveway. When they got to the gate, they waited for the gate to open then pulled out onto the main road.

Sometime later they pulled up in front of the fancy black gates of a prestigious school for the wealthy. The front of the school ground was a garden with a big fountain in the middle with a statue in the middle of the fountain. The fountain was surrounded by lush green grass, benches, bushes, stone walkways, flowers of all different types and colors, and cherry blossom trees. The stone walkway was also surrounded on both sides by flowers of all different types and colors. The school building was white with gold trimming, and it was in an upside L shape pattern with a roof that jutted outwards directly facing the garden and gate indicating that is the entrance to the school. On the right side of the school was the other part of the L shape of the school building and there were railings on the roof on both parts of the school building. On the left side of the school just past the garden was the field where PE is held unless it is an indoor activity then it is done in the school gym.

Some students were sitting down on the benches in the garden while some students were standing around talking to one another and other students were walking through the gates of the school entrance. This though stopped as soon as the limousine pulled up and the students that were sitting down stood up as they looked at it along with the ones that were standing. The students that were just walking through the gates stopped and turned as they looked at the limousine. The driver door of the limousine opened up before Kaiemon stepped out of it then he went around the limo before opening the passenger door. Nanoha climbed out followed by Syuumi and the students, boys and girls alike started talking about her and admiring her, but the boys all ceased as soon as Harumi stepped out of the limousine. Harumi walked up to Nanoha who turned to her smiling and corrected her bow tie a little then the two hugged each other before Harumi stepped back.

"You have a good day on your first day back to school, and I'll see you both after school," said Harumi.

"Yes and you too, big Sis," said Nanoha.

"You too, My Lady," said Syuumi as she bowed respectfully.

Harumi smiled at them then turned and climbed back into the limousine then Kaiemon shut the door before going around to the driver door and getting back inside the limo closing his door as he did. The Limousine did not pull away right away as Nanoha and Syuumi headed into the school. This was due to Harumi watching her baby sister and Syuumi head into the school, but when they were far enough away, Morina spoke up.

"Are you ready to go, My Lady?" asked Morina. "You don't want to be late for your first day."

"Yes, go ahead Morina," said Harumi not turning around to look at her.

Morina tapped on the wooden closed window indicating they were ready to leave and the limousine pulled away from Kunio Elementary continuing on down the road. Harumi watched until she could no longer see her baby sister and Syuumi then turned around looking forwards. 

Sometime later they pulled up in front of the fancy silver gates of another prestigious school for the wealthy. The gate was held in place by two elegant white stone pillars on each end with the fence continuing onwards around the school. A white stone pathway went from the entrance gates to a circular stone clearing with a big fountain in the center and benches around the area on the outer edge of the circular stone clearing and around the fountain. Cherry blossom trees lined the pathway in several places. Unlike the elementary, the school building wasn't in an L shape and was instead in a V shape with the bottom of the V cut off to include the main entrance of the school building. There were towers on the left and right side of the school building and unlike the Elementary the school building didn't have any access to the roof of the school. The school building was done in white and gold and blue respectively.

"Are you ready for your first year of Middle School, My Lady?" asked Morina.

"It'll be a little lonely without my baby sister this year, but I'll manage," said Harumi.

"Don't worry I'll be with you," said Morina encouragingly.

"It will be a new experience for both of us," said Harumi.

Morina nodded her head in agreement, "I did some research on the school, and there is a PE class. Something I'm sure you'll enjoy."

Harumi brightened up as she heard that looking at her smiling, "Thanks, Morina, that really makes my day."

"Anything to help you out, My Lady," said Morina.

Several of the students that were standing around inside the school grounds or just entering the gates which were all young girls stopped as they turned to the limousine that was just outside the school gates. The driver side door opened up while Morina and Harumi were talking and Kaiemon stepped out of it then he went around the limo before opening the passenger door. Harumi stepped out her long hair flowing down to her ankles and slightly blowing in the light breeze while her long thin braids that framed her face went down her front and Morina stepped out behind her.

"There she is!" shouted one of the girls with shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes.

There were a few other girls that also was talking about her with some of the other girls.

"Isn't that girl an Elementary student? What is she doing here?" questioned a butt length blonde haired girl with brown eyes.

She was smacked upside the head by the shoulder-length brown haired girl.

"You idiot that's the multibillionaire Harumi Takamachi and her personal maid Morina Kaneda. She's starting her first year of Junior High," said the shoulder-length brown haired girl.

"What?" questioned the blonde girl surprised, "but she's so short."

She was smacked over the head by the shoulder-length brown haired girl again.

"Stop being disrespectful," said the shoulder-length brown haired girl. "If it wasn't for her family some of the classes the school has they wouldn't even have this year."

You are probably asking yourself what is going on. It's simple really the Takamachi Family is well known in Uminari City and donates money to schools and other businesses to help them out.

Harumi started walking towards the school building gracefully with Morina by her side and as they did that Kaiemon closed the limo door then went around it getting back inside the limousine before pulling away from the school. As Harumi and Morina walked down the path towards the main entrance of the school, the girls all continued to watch Harumi and admire her. 

Not long later after getting into the building Morina pulled out a paper before speaking up.

"My Lady I have your schedule here," said Morina. "First you need to go to the gym for the opening ceremony then it's off to homeroom."

"I take it the mornings are separated Morina?" asked Harumi looking at her.

"Yes, My Lady," said Morina nodding her head.

"Well then let's find our way to the gym," said Harumi not looking forward to the dreadful opening ceremony.  _"I wonder how baby Sis is hold up?"_

Sometime later everyone was standing in a gym which took a while as some people didn't know where to go while others were able to find there way with the help of their personal maid. There was a stage in front with several men and women standing waiting which was most likely the teachers. Soon enough a woman with long light brown hair down to her middle back and light blue eyes walked onto the stage towards the center with a maid that had shoulder length orange hair and green eyes following her standing at her side.

"First off for those of you who do not know who I am my name is Sakurana Shimata I'm the headmistress of Kunio Junior High School and this is Kinomi Kawanishi, my personal maid," said the light brown haired woman introducing herself before waving a hand to the orange haired maid at her side. "I'd like to take this time to welcome back the students that are returning for another year and welcome the new students that will be joining us this year. It is our job to raise you as wonderful women and maids no matter where you go. With that said I have a few important announcements to make for returning students and new students. I'm sure some of you noticed a change this year, and some of you noticed a change in your schedules this year and are confused by it while some of you might think it's a joke, but I assure you this is no joke and our larger then usual staff is proof of that."

"What seriously?" questioned a few girls surprised to hear that while most of the other girls looked around the gym as they heard that.

Harumi and Morina ignored them as they listened to the headmistress of the school.

"Recently new courses have been added to the school, and some of these courses are mandatory while others are not," said the Headmistress as she went on ignoring the silent talking from some of the girls. "The new mandatory courses are Music and PE with the latter being done a little differently than other schools, and for those of you that went to Kunio Elementary will know what I mean."

"Huh what is she talking about?" questioned the blonde haired girl from earlier nearby where Harumi and Morina are.

She was smacked in the head by the shoulder-length brown-haired girl from earlier which is no doubt her personal maid.

"I told you earlier, now be quiet, she's about to explain," said the brown-haired maid.

The blonde haired girl rubbed her head pouting, but none the less looked forwards as the Headmistress continued.

"Each of you was given a PE outfit prior to returning to the school, and each of your PE outfits is different according to your grades. It is mandatory for your personal maids to dress you before your PE class and they will be joining you during PE. When PE is over it is your personal maid's job to bath you and dress you before going to your next class," said the Headmistress explaining how differently the PE class will be compared to other schools.

"So it's similar to Kunio Elementary with only a little differences," said Harumi having had a similar experience in Kunio Elementary except for the difference in clothing depending on grade.

"Yes, My Lady," said Morina agreeing.

The brown-haired maid looked at them as she heard it along with the blonde haired girl and a few others also looked at them then they all went back to listening to the Headmistress as she went on. Harumi and Morina were still paying attention even though they spoke up.

"The other courses that are offered this year is Foreign Language, Mix Language Arts, and Art. Some of you might find your schedule changing depending on circumstances," said the Headmistress. "Along with these new courses, field trips and clubs are now available to students. It is up to you to create a club or join a club if you chose to do so. All clubs are held after school for those that join one."

The Headmistress' personal maid whispered into the headmistress' ear, and then the Headmistress continued, "In addition to these new changes the school now has a student council and class representatives. There can only be three class representatives with each one representing their grade. These changes are thanks to the donation of the Takamachi family, and after talking to the Headmistress of Kunio Elementary, some courses became mandatory."

All the girls that were in the gym turned as they looked at Harumi and Morina, but Harumi and Morina were used to this and continued looking forwards ignoring them. Some girls had a thin red bowtie indicating they were first years, some had a thin green bowtie indicating they were second years, and some had a gold thin bowtie indicating they were third years.

Sometime later the opening ceremony ended and Harumi and Morina walked out of the gym getting ready to head off to their homeroom classes when a voice called out.

"You're Himi Takamay?" questioned a girl's voice.

There was a sound of someone smacking someone in the head before another voice spoke up.

"It's Harumi Takamachi. Show some respect and pronounce the name correctly," came another voice.

Harumi and Morina stopped when they heard that, and they turned to see the same blonde haired girl and brown-haired maid from at the school entrance. The blonde haired girl had a red bowtie indicating she was in the same grade as Harumi was. She rubbed her head and pouted at her personal maid.

"Yes I am, but who are you?" asked Harumi. "I don't remember seeing you last year."

The brown-haired maid tried to say something, but before she could the blonde girl spoke up.

"You went to Uni Elementary, and seem to know much about the school," said the Blonde girl. "Can you show us where Homeroom is at?"

The brown-haired maid smacked her across the back of the head before speaking up.

"It's Kunio Elementary and before you ask something introduce yourself," said the brown-haired maid scolding her. "You would think that you going to the school you would at least remember how to pronounce the school name." 

 _"This girl,"_ thought Harumi as she watched the maid get after the blonde girl, but she noticed that the blonde girl had an accent.

Morina just blinked as she looked at the interaction, but left it to her Mistress.

"You're new and not from around here," said Harumi in English having decided to switch languages. "What's your name?"

"Oh perfect you can speak English," said the Blonde girl in English having recovered when she heard that. "Yes, I just moved here. My name is Yukarin Tamada, and this is my personal maid Rinako Yagihashi."

Usually, people in Uminari City wouldn't know English just starting middle school, but Harumi was different having finished Japanese early and began studying English in Elementary two year before coming to middle school. She is very capable of speaking English efficiently but has a Japanese accent. The maid Rinako stepped forwards before speaking.

"It's a pleasure to meet you and your personal maid, Miss Takamachi, Miss Kaneda," said Rinako in English.

"Ummm... Call me Harumi," said Harumi as Rinako and Yukarin looked surprised. "I have two sisters, and with everyone calling us all Miss Takamachi it gets a bit confusing."

"We are both maids so just call me Morina," said Morina in English.

"Understood and you can just call me Rinako," said Rinako.

"You know everyone was given a map of the school before they started school so that they could find their way around," said Harumi looking at Yukarin.

"What? Seriously?!" shouted Yukarin surprised.

"I already explained that if you were listening," said Rinako.

Yukarin rubbed her head a bit embarrassed but recovered quickly.

"What Homeroom class are you in?" asked Yukarin looking at Harumi.

"I'm in class 1-5," said Harumi.

"That's amazing so am I," said Yukarin.

"In that case why don't I show you the way," said Harumi.

Rinako looked surprised that Harumi didn't seem surprised that she was in class 1-5.

"Oh that would be wonderful," said Yukarin.

"No, No, that's alright," said Rinako waving her arms frantically.

"Look I'm going that way anyway, so she might as well join me," said Harumi looking at Rinako.

Rinako sighed and looked apologetically, but none the less bowed gratefully at Harumi.

"Morina, I'm going to head off to Homeroom. I'll see you at Lunch," said Harumi turning to Morina having switched back to Japanese.

"Yes, My Lady. Have a good morning," said Morina.

"You too, Morina," said Harumi smiling at her.

Harumi then turned around before she walked off with Yukarin following her. Morina and Rinako watched them as they left until they were a lot farther away then Morina turned around before speaking up.

"Well then how about we get to class?" asked Morina.

"Yes and I appreciate your Mistress helping her even though it wasn't needed," said Rinako.

"Don't worry about it," said Morina. "She didn't mind at all."

As Harumi and Yukarin walked down the halls towards their Homeroom, they were stopped by some of the students looking for directions on where to go for Homeroom. Harumi helped them out pointing them out in the right direction using the map that they got of the school. Other students didn't have any problems as they have studied the map before coming to school or was using it to find there way, but a few of them got lost, and Harumi had to show them the way to their classroom. This eventually stopped as the students became less and less allowing Harumi and Yukarin to continue towards their Homeroom in silence, but Harumi soon broke it as she spoke up in English.

"So how come you weren't listening to Rinako when she explained about the map Yukarin?" asked Harumi curiously.

"It's nothing," said Yukarin nervously in English. "You will laugh at me."

"Huh? Why would I laugh at you?" asked Harumi confused stopping looking at Yukarin as she stopped looking back at her.

"Well... ummm... I was kind of... was watching anime," said Yukarin nervously.

"What?" questioned Harumi surprised as she heard that.

Yukarin closed her eyes waiting for a lecture that she thought would come but never did come at all.

"That's amazing," said Harumi.

"Huh?" questioned Yukarin as she opened her eyes to see Harumi's eyes light up in excitement.

"I was just watching Vividred Operation last night," said Harumi.

"Seriously?" asked Yukarin surprised.

"Yeah," said Harumi.

"I didn't know you watch anime too," said Yukarin. "I so wanted to watch that anime."

The two then continued walking down the halls towards Homeroom after that and got to their Homeroom before the bell went off. When they walked into the classroom some of the students were surprised to see that Harumi was in their Homeroom while others weren't so surprised. The reason for this is because some of them were from Kunio Elementary last year while others were new. Harumi went over to a seat next to the window that was open and sat down waiting for class to start while Yukarin went over to a seat that was behind her. Some more students came in taking their seats while others came in looking confused trying to figure out if this was the right room. Harumi went over before talking to them and then showing them how to get to the correct room or stated that this was the proper room. The students in the class left it to her to explain to them how to get to their Homeroom class. The students that weren't in the class went making their way to their Homeroom after getting directions while the other students that were in the class took their seats. One of the students almost took Harumi's seat before they were pointed out that the seat was taken and then noticing that they apologized before choosing a different seat.

Soon the bell indicating that Homeroom was starting went off, and Harumi made her way back to her seat. It wasn't long when the classroom door opened up, and a teacher with long blond hair down to her middle back and bright blue eyes walked into the room wearing a black dress skirt down to her knees and a white shirt. She walked over to the front desk putting her bag down that she had with her next to it and some folders on the desk then she turned around took the chuck from the board and wrote Karino Ariga on the chalkboard. Everyone in class looked at her as she did that and then she turned to look at all the students in class before speaking up.

"My name is Karino Ariga, I'm your Homeroom teacher and a new teacher here at the school this year, so please bear with me," said the teacher introducing herself. 

Harumi raised her hand as she heard that and the teacher noticed it looked at her.

"Yes Harumi?" asked the teacher.

Harumi stood up glad that she used her first name instead of her last but didn't know why.

"What class do you teach?" asked Harumi curiously.

"I teach Mixed Language Arts," said the teacher.

Harumi smiled glad to know that her new Homeroom teacher was her first teacher of the day, but Harumi spoke up again.

"Can I call you Sena?" asked Harumi in English.

The teacher was surprised to hear that while Yukarin giggled as she heard it, but the teacher was not surprised because Harumi spoke in English. She was surprised because she didn't think that there would be students that are into anime too. The teacher was very well aware of what she meant by that name and recovered as she giggled, but the others in the class didn't quite get what was going on as they didn't know English for one and two they didn't get the joke. Soon the teacher stopped giggling, and Yukarin stopped as well.

"Sure, Harumi," said the teacher smiling at her.

Harumi smiled back as she heard that before she sat back down at her seat. The teacher indeed looked a lot like Sena Kashiwazaki from the anime Haganai. The teacher spoke up again not long after.

"As already seen this class is a bit different than others," said Karino speaking up. "You will all call each other by their first name including me."

 _"That's good,"_  thought Harumi glad to hear that while some of the students looked surprised.

The teacher waved her hand at the chalkboard that already had the words Student Council and Class Representatives written on it before speaking up.

"As explained during the opening ceremony there is now a Student Council and Class Representatives in the school," said Karino before moving her hand putting it over a box with a slit in the top of it that was standing on the front desk. "I'm sure some of you noticed the box already, and each Homeroom has one. It's up to the students to nominate people for student council and class representatives, but it's not required to do so and up to each student themselves if they chose to do so. If you chose to do so make sure you write the name of the person you nominated on a piece of paper and put it in the box before lunchtime."

Meanwhile, at Kunio Elementary Nanoha was in class, but she was having an awful day. The opening Ceremony was dull and boring and not much different than the year before, but Nanoha was fine during the Opening Ceremony. It wasn't until an hour after splitting up from Syuumi that Nanoha started having trouble. Throughout morning Nanoha was very nervous without her big Sis Harumi in school or Syuumi with her. She wondered how her big Sis Harumi was doing but knew she would be able to manage just fine. Soon the bell ringed indicating it was time for lunch and not long after Syummi appeared at the doorway of her classroom having been released early so they can get their Mistress and go to lunch.

"Syuumi!" cried out Nanoha as she rushed over hugging her glad she was there.

There were slight tears in the corners of her eyes as Syuumi rubbed her head soothing her Mistress. 

"I had a feeling you would be having a hard time this morning," said Syuumi.

Nanoha nodded her head as she said that but didn't reply. Syuumi managed to calm her down before the two went to lunch. The school did not have a staff that cooks lunch or even a lunchroom, and this was because it was the maids' job to prepare lunch in their maid class before going to lunch. Lunch was eaten wherever the student preferred whether that was in the classroom, outside the school building, or on the roof of the school building. If they ate outside, it was the maids' job to make sure the students get to their next class on time. Thankfully the afternoon for Nanoha was much better than the morning as she had Syuumi in class with her.

Back at Kunio Junior High School sometime later, Harumi was standing in the gym for PE with Morina next to her in red bloomers and white shirts along with all the other first graders in Junior High and their personal maids. They changed in the locker room and when Morina undressed Harumi some of the girls were surprised while others were not so surprised. Even Yukarin and Rinako were surprised, but it was not just because Harumi was wearing thongs at all. No, it was also because there was a bulge in Harumi's thongs indicating she had more down there then just a pussy. This made some of the girls blush in embarrassment while others didn't show any reaction to it at all. Now they were standing there looking forwards at there PE teacher waiting, but some of the female students were still blushing in embarrassment. The red bloomers hugged Harumi's body tightly outlined that Harumi had a big penis and balls more as the bloomers squeezed her big penis against her pelvis and her big balls against her pussy. This didn't seem to faze Harumi as she stood there looking forward waiting. The PE teacher had short spiky red hair and green eyes.

"My name is Yasumitsu Hatano," said the teacher introducing himself to the class. "I'm a new teacher here, so please bear with me. As some of you already know by now, you will be calling everyone by their first name in this class. We are going to head outside, and when we are out there, you all will perform several things to help me gauge where you all are at physically. So with that said follow me as we head outside for your first PE class."

After everyone got outside to the field, they all noticed that there were several things around the area. One of those things was a pole that was suspended in the air with crash mats under it. There was also hurdles, cones, jump ropes, spheric balls, baseballs, bats, soccer balls, dodge balls, and other equipment outside nearby the benches that the PE teacher was standing in front of. 

"Alright now as you can see some of the hurdles which are around the area is moved from the track," said the teacher explaining. "This is because to start things off when I blow the whistle I want you all to take off running around the track as fast as you can."

Everyone nodded their heads at him as he said that. Yasumitsu looked at Harumi to see she was bouncing back in forth with excitement. He had already heard everything he needed about the girl having looked at her information from last year including her condition, so he was not surprised to see her come out with bloomers on even though she had a penis and balls. He was interested to see what the girl can do himself first hand and picked up his whistle before blowing it indicating to began running around the track. Harumi didn't waste any time as she spun around and took off flying without anyone else noticing she was gone until they turned around to head off to see Harumi was nowhere in sight. The only one that didn't seem confused was Morina who took off behind Harumi as fast as she can and even though she was not as fast as Harumi she went at a good pace. The others followed not long after that as they took off too. Soon it was Harumi leading everyone having lapped people several times as she passed them like a running horse. Morina was in the front pack leading everyone else just behind Harumi and also managed to pass a few people. Yukarin and Rinako were in the middle with everyone else following behind them.

The teacher was not surprised by Harumi at all, but he was happy to see it first hand himself. He had a stopwatch and took note of Harumi's times as she went by him running at the speed that a horse would usually run at which was impressive for a little girl her size, but not surprising in the least. He noticed that some of them weren't doing to bad having had done this before, but the ones that haven't done it previously was struggling at the rear of the group, and the PE teacher took note of that. After several laps, the PE teacher called Harumi to stop, and she did as she went over and stood in front of him. He told her to wait for a little longer, and Harumi sat down on the benches as she watched the others run around the track. She was not breathing hard at all even after having ran around the track as fast as she did. The PE teacher eventually called for them to stop and Harumi joined the others as they got in front of the PE teacher. Some of them was breathing heavily while some of them wasn't breathing too heavily. 

"Alright now that is done," said the PE Teacher. "The next thing I'm going to have you do is long jumps. We are going to head over to the pit, and each of you are going to run before jumping as far as you can, so with that said follow me over to the pit."

After everyone followed him over to the pit, the teacher spoke up telling them that he will call each person and when he does they will then go.

"Harumi," said the Teacher calling Harumi first seeing that she looked ready and excited having trouble standing still.

Harumi walked forwards then bounced back and forth for a little while warming up then she stopped as she stood there. The teacher blew his whistle nearby the pit where he went after explaining everything to the others. Harumi took off running as fast as a horse again before she jumped and cleared the whole pit landing several feet away from the pit in the grass. She stayed there as the PE teacher measured out the distances then let her wait to the side for everyone else. Soon everyone went with some of them making a good distance in the pit while others not so much. 

"Good now let's move on," said the Pe teacher. "First you all will have to wait for a few minutes as I moved some of the hurdles back onto the track. The next part will have you doing hurdles. Try to do your best on them."

Everyone nodded their heads as he said that then waited as the PE teacher went about moving the hurdles into place. After that, he called for them to began and again Harumi was the first one to take off running as fast as a horse before jumping over each of the hurdles without any problems. Some of the others were also able to jump over the obstacles without any issues, but not as well as Harumi did as she completely cleared several hurdles at once in a row. Others had difficult as they tried to do them and some of them just went around the obstacles instead of doing them. 

When that was done, they moved onto jump ropes, and the teacher watched as they started using the jump ropes. Harumi's jump rope was moving faster than the others making her jump a lot more often than the others. Some of them were able to do it with no problems, but not the same as Harumi while others were having difficulty doing it at all. The teacher took notes on everything he needed as he watched.

The next thing they did was the high jump, and the teacher explained that if they feel like they can't do it then to just run underneath it or around it, but if they feel like they can do it then to go ahead and do so. The first one up was Harumi again, and she cleared it with room to spear showing that the bar clearly wasn't high enough for her. The others either went under it or around it clearly showing they could not do it at all.

When that ended the teacher had them running through cones in a zig-zag pattern and took note of everyone's progress as they did it.

After that came, the Shot put and the teacher explained just to throw it as far as you can. Harumi went first clearly throwing it several yards away where it landed on the other side of the field. The teacher measured out the distance then the next person went until everyone had done it and the teacher took note of everyone as they did. Everyone was able to throw it, but some of them not very far.

The teacher had them all throwing baseballs at a net after that to see what they could do with them. Some of them were better than others, but everyone did there best to try and throw it. No one was better then Harumi as her balls were extremely fast. The teacher took notes of it then went on to the bats, and after explaining it to the others, he pitched to them letting them try to hit it. Harumi hit the ball so hard that the ball was torn into pieces and disappeared into the sky to never come down and no one knew where it landed. The PE teacher ignored that as he called the next person to bat. Each one took there turn to strike with some of them able to hit it while others had difficulty hitting at all.

The next event was dodge ball which the PE teacher knew that most were already familiar with, but he did explain it to the ones that weren't familiar with it. When he was done explaining he broke the teams into two groups with each of the groups being with their personal maids. The match started with the teacher giving the team that Harumi was not on the balls first then he blew his whistle. The game continued with most of Harumi's group getting knock out of the game with only her and her personal maid Morina left. That was when another person appeared next to the PE teacher. He noticed the headmistress' personal maid Kinomi next to him.

"Well this is interesting don't you think?" asked Kinomi.

"Yes I agree," said Yasumitsu.

"So what you think of her so far?" asked Kinomi interested.

"She's very athletic," said Yasumitsu. "I'm thinking of having her try Cheerleading or Gymnastics."

"I thought the same thing when I heard," said Kinomi. "I even went to her Elementary School just to see what she could do."

"I bet you weren't too surprised after hearing about it," said Yasumitsu.

"No I wasn't," said Kinomi.

"So what did you need?" asked Yasumitsu.

"The Headmistress needs to see Harumi," said Kinomi.

The PE teacher nodded his head before blowing his whistle calling the match to end before speaking up as the others looked at him. They just had Morina back into a hard spot and was about to take her out.

"Harumi, Headmistress wants to see you!" shouted Yasumitsu looking at the crowd nearby Morina making the others confused.

"Coming!" shouted Harumi.

Everyone turned before gasping as they saw her nearby her personal maid Morina having not seen her there a few minutes ago but now understood why the teacher was looking over at them. Harumi and Morina then walked over before they followed Kinomi as she led them away. When she disappeared the teacher called for a change, and then everyone regrouped before they went to play another round of dodgeball.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter two of Magical Girl Lyrical Sisters. I do hope you like this chapter. In this chapter, we got to find out a little more about Nanoha and Harumi's schools which are much different than in the anime. I thought some of the interactions were pretty funny in this chapter. Also, we got to see how Harumi is during PE which was very interesting if I have to say. Harumi is at the top of her class both Academically and Athletically which is shown here. Nanoha, on the other hand, is only Athletically at the top of her class while her Math and Science is either average or a little above average. The rest of her classes she's not doing as well in unlike Harumi. This chapter was originally a part of chapter one, but due to how long it was getting I decided to cut it into three different chapters. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you on the next chapter of Magical Girl Lyrical Sisters.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and the Characters or the anime references that are in the story, but I do own my own OC characters and the idea of the story.

 


	3. A Dream Comes True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the school day ends what will happen next for Harumi and Nanoha? Well, the only way we are going to find the answer to that is by reading as the story continues.

The same white limousine pulled up in front of Nanoha's school as the end of school came. Nanoha was overjoyed to see the limo, but when the passenger door opened up and Harumi climbed out wearing a Midnight blue skirt that went down to her upper thighs, a short light blue shirt that went down to just under her breast leaving her belly showing, white socks, and a pair of white shoes Nanoha and Syuumi was confused. 

Nanoha none the less smiled as she made her way over to the limo with Syuumi before hugging her Big Sister. Harumi hugged her back then she climbed back inside the limousine flashing her black thongs, ass, and big balls. Nanoha watched her Big Sister get back into the limo enjoying the view and followed inside behind her followed by Syuumi. Kaiemon shut the limo passenger door before he went back over to the driver door and climbed back in closing the door. Morina knocked on the wooden window indicating for him to leave.

"So how was your day, baby Sis?" asked Harumi as she looked at Nanoha.

"It was good," said Nanoha.

"She was a nervous wreck without you," said Syuumi.

"Syuumi!" shouted Nanoha pouting as she looked at her personal maid.

"I missed you too," said Harumi as she pulled Nanoha head towards her chest and rubbed it making Nanoha smile.

They pulled away, but Nanoha laid her head on Harumi's shoulder.

"What is with the change of clothing?" asked Nanoha curiously.

"Funny you should ask about that," said Harumi. "I'll tell you in a little while, but first classes weren't too hard and interesting. My Homeroom teacher reminds me of Sena from the anime Haganai."

"What really?" asked Nanoha surprised. "How lucky. She must be gorgeous."

"Yes and you know what she is into anime and manga too," said Harumi.

"Wow, that's amazing!" shouted Nanoha excitedly as her eyes lit up.

"We also have a classmate named Yukarin who is into Anime too, but I'm not sure if she is into manga or not," said Harumi. "PE class was interesting. We got our first PE teacher Yasumitsu."

"Yeah then you had to be called to the Headmistress' office," said Morina.

"Why?" asked Nanoha confused and curiously looking at Harumi.

Harumi sighed before she spoke up, "Everyone in school nominated me to be the Student Council President, but I turned down the offer for Class Representative of my grade instead. The Headmistress called me there for that reason, but she also called me there because she wanted me to be in Cheerleading and Gymnastics, so I was officially made the leader of both Cheerleading and Gymnastics." 

"Unfortunately there is only two in Cheerleading and Gymnastics so far," said Morina. "The only two that are in both of them are Harumi and Kinomi Kawanishi, but I'm there to help her out."

"Kinomi is the Headmistress' personal maid," said Harumi as she picked up her bag before she opened it pulling out a Midnight Blue Leotard. "This is the Gymnastics outfit."

Nanoha looked at it before her eyes lit up in excitement, "That's so awesome Big Sis. Your Cheerleading outfit looks great on you. I can't wait to see you in the Gymnastic outfit too."

Harumi smiled as she heard that then she put the Gymnastic outfit back into her bag before closing the bag. She sat back against the seat as Nanoha laid her head against her shoulder.

Soon the white limousine pulled up in front of a tan upside L shaped building. This was another school called Seishou Elementary School, but unlike Nanoha and Harumi's schools, it was not for the extremely wealthy. Some wealthy people went to the school, but it's a bit different than the schools that Harumi and Nanoha go to. The students were just leaving the building indicating that Nanoha and Harumi got out of school a little before they did. Kaiemon got out before going to the passenger door and opening it and Nanoha climbed out just as a shout reached Harumi and Nanoha's ears.

"Nanoha! Haru...!" came the female shouts, but the shouts were cut off as Harumi climbed out of the limo behind Nanoha. 

Nanoha and Harumi looked forwards at where the shouts came from as two girls made their way to them surprised, stunned, confused, and curious. One girl had butt length purple hair and blue eyes while the other one had butt length light brown hair and green eyes.

"Suzuka! Arisa!" shouted Nanoha excitedly waving her hand at them.

The two girls continued to make their way over as they looked at them and when they got over, they looked at Harumi.

"Harumi?" questioned the two girls.

"What? It's my Cheerleader outfit," said Harumi.

"Cheerleader outfit?" asked Arisa and Suzuka curiously.

"I'll tell you more about it in a little bit," said Harumi.

Harumi climbed back inside the limo flashing her black thongs, ass, and big balls as she did making Arisa and Suzuka look a different way blushing in embarrassment. Nanoha watched her Big Sister get back into the limousine enjoying the view then she climbed in after her. Arisa and Suzuka recovered then climbed in behind them each one sitting down on one side of the Limousine. Morina knocked on the wooden window indicating that they were ready to leave and the limo pulled away from the school not long after.

 _"The ass length light brown haired girl is Arisa Bannings _,"__ Harumi introduced the light brown haired girl mentally.  _"She is one of our childhood friends and one of my sister's old classmates before ever going to our new schools. Our schools are pretty hard to get into, and Arisa tried to get into it but failed five times in a row."_

 _"The ass length purple haired girl is Suzuka Tsukimura,"_ Nanoha introduced the purple haired girl mentally.  _"She is another one of our childhood friends and also another one of my old classmates before ever going to our new schools. Our new schools aren't easy to get into, and Suzuka tried to get into it but failed five times in a row."_

"Alright, so what is with the Cheerleading outfit?" asked Arisa curiously.

Suzuka looked at Harumi curiosity written on her face. Nanoha explained to them everything while she laid her head on Harumi's shoulder who remained quiet. Harumi hated having to repeat herself and Nanoha knew this, so she decided to explain it to them. When she was done Suzuka and Arisa looked surprised to hear what she said. After that talking between Nanoha, Arisa, and Suzuka went on while Harumi looked out the window of the limo as they continued to drive around until cram school started.

As they continued to drive around they passed a forest and Harumi noticed it before gasping looking surprised. Morina saw her surprised face and tapped on the wooden window for Kaiemon to pull the limousine over. She was going to ask Harumi about it, but as soon as the limo was pulled over and came to a stop, Harumi opened the door before jumping out of the limo and running down the street until she got to the forest looking at it. Nanoha climbed out before running off down the street towards where her sister was standing followed by Morina, Syuumi, Arisa, and Suzuka. Each of them was confused as to what was going on currently. Nanoha was the first to reach her sister with Morina and Syuumi right behind her as they got closer and Arisa and Suzuka were running over bringing up the rear. Kaiemon got out as he watched them run over and was confused as to what was going on.

"What is it Big Sis?" asked Nanoha confused.

Harumi didn't reply as she continued to look at the forest.

 _"Why does it look so familiar to me?"_ questioned Harumi looking at the forest.

The forest that they passed was one they never passed by before, and they came this way just to kill some time before cram school started. 

"Big Sis Harumi?" questioned Nanoha confused looking at Harumi as the others got over.

Harumi turned to look at her before smiling relieving them and then spoke up.

"It's nothing," said Harumi. "Let's go back."

Harumi left walking towards the limo, but Nanoha wasn't sure and started looking at the forest.

 _"Wait this forest looks familiar,"_ thought Nanoha before she shrugged it off and started walking towards the Limo.

Morina, Syuumi, Arisa, and Suzuka followed behind them guessing it wasn't anything serious. As Harumi got closer to the limo and Nanoha continued towards the limousine behind her a sound reached their ears then a voice cried out.

 _"Help Me!"_  came the cried of the voice.

Harumi froze before she turned looking back at her baby sister Nanoha to see that she also froze. She turned and looked back at the forest a little down the street before rushing back over to it looking at it again. Nanoha rushed back over to where her sister went with Morina, Syuumi, Arisa, and Suzuka following her confused. Harumi walked forwards a little closer to the forest looking around while Nanoha followed behind her.

"Is something wrong?" asked Arisa.

Nanoha didn't reply, and neither did Harumi as she got to the edge of the forest looking down. She crouched down looking at the small red puddle of liquid on the ground. Nanoha got over and looked at it as she saw it, and Morina, Syuumi, Arisa, and Suzuka got over to them a few minutes later. Arisa was about to speak up, but then noticed the red puddle of liquid on the forest ground.

"What is that?" asked Arisa confused.

Harumi put her hand down touching it with her fingers to feel that it was wet and sticky. She pulled her hand back before smelling it and grimaced as she did.

"Blood," said Harumi.

"B-B-Blood?" questioned Arisa shocked.

Nanoha, Morina, and Syuumi looked worried while Arisa and Suzuka paled as they heard that. Harumi stood back up looked at the forest when she remembered her dream from the night before along with Nanoha and then there was a ring again before a voice reached her ears.

 _"Please someone, help me!"_  came the desperate cry of a voice.

Harumi took off through the woods following the blood trail, and Nanoha took off behind her staying on her tail as Harumi swerved and dodged through the trees of the forest with high speed in front of her. As they got farther into the forest, the blood became more and more the deeper in they went then Harumi came to a spot with fallen trees that seemed to have been smashed through and at this time the blood was all over the place making Nanoha wary of it. It didn't just coat the ground anymore, but also the trees in the surrounding area. This did not stop Harumi, and she jumped over them and crawled under them as she made her way through them and Nanoha followed behind her.

Harumi jumped onto another fallen tree looking forwards to see an animal laying in a puddle of blood next to a tree in a clearing that seemed to have seen better days. The ground was ripped up in places, and there was a small crater in the clearing. Harumi gasped before jumping down running over towards the animal just as Nanoha jumped up onto the fallen tree and gasped as she saw the same thing. Nanoha jumped down and followed her big sister over towards the animal. When Harumi got to the animal, she crouched down looking at it just as Nanoha got over to her looking at it over her shoulder. 

"Big Sis is it a-a-a..." Nanoha cut herself off unable to speak the words, but Harumi didn't need for her to speak it as she understood.

Harumi put a hand down feeling around for a pulse and got a pulse, but the pulse was weak. Harumi was about to speak up, but the animal stirred before looking up at Harumi and Nanoha weakly and with a pained expression. Both sisters noticed the two tiny gems that the animal was laying on but discarded it as that was not the issue. Harumi felt around in a few places, and the animal flinched as she touched a spot. Harumi withdrew her hand as she looked down at the creature.

"Not good," said Harumi. "It has a dislocated shoulder, a broken spine, and a couple of severe wounds."

"What are we going to do?" questioned Nanoha starting to panic worried.

Some voices reached their ears not long after.

"Nanoha, Harumi, where you go?" questioned the voices of Arisa and Suzuka.

"Over here there is more blood," came the voice of Morina.

"So much blood," came Syuumi's voice.

The animal laid back down as Harumi got back up before looking at Nanoha.

"I'll be right back," said Harumi. "Stay here and watch over the animal."

Nanoha nodded her head, and Harumi quickly made her way to the fallen trees before making her way back through them. When she came back out on the other side Morina, Syuumi, Arisa, and Suzuka noticed her.

"Harumi! What is the deal running off like that!?" shouted Arisa angry.

Harumi ignored her as she looked at Morina seriously.

"Morina I need the First aid kit," said Harumi.

"Huh?" questioned Arisa and Suzuka now worried as they heard that. "Why? What is wrong?"

"No time to explain," said Harumi. "I'll do that in a little bit."

Morina nodded her head before she opened her Mistresses' backpack that luckily she was carrying with her just in case and pulled out the first aid kit handing it to Harumi. Harumi took it then made her way back over the fallen trees. When she got back over to the other side, she went over to where the animal and her sister was waiting before she got down and started tending the animal the best she could. When done she handed Nanoha the first aid kit then picked up the animal before they made there way back over the fallen trees. Morina, Syuumi, Arisa, and Suzuka noticed them as they came out on the other end.

"Look, an animal," said Suzuka. "It looks like it's hurt."

Harumi sighed as she heard that shaking her head at Suzuka, but none the less spoke up.

"We need to take it to a Veterinarian's office," said Harumi as she started making her way back to where the limo was at. "Let's get going."

They soon made their way back and made there way over to the limousine, and when Kaiemon noticed the animal, he didn't bother questioning what the problem was. The problem was evident that the animal needed medical treatment as fast as possible. Harumi came over to the limo before climbing inside followed by Nanoha, Morina, Syuumi, Arisa, and Suzuka. Kaiemon shut the passenger door then made his way back over to the driver side and got back inside closing the door.

A little later at the Veterinarian's office, the woman washed her hands off as she spoke.

"The wounds were a bit bad, there was a dislocated shoulder, a broken spine, and a lot of blood loss, but luckily it should recover just fine," said the Vet. "It was lucky you found it and supplied it with first aid until you got it here. It seems to be very weak right now. Maybe it's been on its own for a while."

"Thank you so much Doctor," said Harumi.

"Thank you, Doctor," said Morina and Syuumi as they bowed gratefully.

"Thank you very much!" said Suzuka, Arisa, and Nanoha.

"Oh, you're welcome!" said the Vet.

"Doctor, this is a ferret, right?" asked Arisa looking down at the small animal. "I wonder if it was someone's pet?"

"If it's a ferret. It's a strange one," said Harumi.

"Yes I agree with Harumi," said the Doctor. "It's a strange breed if it is."

The doctor walked over as she continued.

"And on the collar..." The doctor cut herself off as she waved a hand towards the animal's collar where a silver and red tiny gem was before continuing.  "Are these gems?"

The animal looked up as she said that looking at her. Everyone gasped as they saw that.

"It woke up!" said Suzuka.

It looked around the room at Morina, Syuumi, Arisa, Suzuka, and then to Nanoha and Harumi who was standing next to each other.

"It's looking..." said Suzuka.

"Harumi, Nanoha, it's looking at both of you," said Arisa.

Harumi reached a hand out before rubbing the animal's ears, and the animal rubbed its head against her hand as she did then turned and licked her fingers. Harumi smiled as it did.

"Yeah... um... um..." said Nanoha before sticking out a finger. 

The animal sniffed it before licking it making Nanoha blush and smile along with Harumi. The ferret laid back down weakly after that.

"It's best to let it rest for a while, so I'll take care of it here until tomorrow," said the Vet.

 Harumi, Nanoha, Morina, Syuumi, Arisa, and Suzuka all looked at each other before nodding their heads.

"Yes, please do!" they all said together.

"So come by again tomorrow to see how it's doing, okay?" said the Vet.

"Yes, we will!" said the six of them.

"My Ladies, it's time for cram school," said Morina.

"You're right!" said Suzuka and Arisa.

"Then, Doctor, excuse us... We'll be back tomorrow!" said Harumi as the vet continued to wave them off goodbye.

After Cram School, Nanoha was picked up again by Kaiemon, and as she climbed into the white limousine and sat down, she spoke up to her sister.

"What we going to do about the little guy Big Sis?" asked Nanoha worried.

"I'll handle it," said Harumi and Nanoha nodded her head leaving it to her big sister.

Later that night before dinner Harumi was in the bedroom sitting on the couch with her sister, but they were not watching anime or anything like that. Both of them was in their casual everyday clothing having changed out of their school outfits earlier, and Harumi even tried on her leotard showing it to her sister Nanoha who liked it very much. Now Nanoha was wearing a purple skirt, white shirt with a purple design, red undershirt with purple designs, and white thigh high stockings. Harumi was wearing a light blue skirt, white shirt with light blue design, a black undershirt with light blue designs, and white thigh high stockings. Harumi was busy calling their father Shiro at work and very quickly the phone was picked up.

"Hello, What does my little Princess need?" asked Shiro on the other end.

"Were you busy Papa?" asked Harumi.

"Well I was a little busy, but not busy enough that I can't answer when one of my little Princesses calls," said Shiro. "So what you need?"

Harumi started explaining about the ferret, and when done she spoke up.

"And so, that's the reason why I was wondering if we can take care of that ferret-like animal for a while," said Harumi.

"A ferret, huh?" questioned Shiro. "By the way, what's a ferret?"

Harumi shook her head as her father said that not surprised, but thankfully Makinojou spoke up answering that.

"The ferret is the domesticated form of the European polecat, a mammal belonging to the same genus as the weasel, Mustela, in the family Mustelidae. Their fur is typically brown, black, white, or mixed," came Makinojou voice in the background. "A ferret lifespan is six to ten years, and it weighs at one point four to four point four pounds. It sleeps for fourteen to eighteen hours. During the winter, ferrets will stay underground for up to a week at a time, Sir."

"Oh thanks, Makino," said Shiro. "I have no problem with that if you don't Harumi, but remember you and your sister have to take care of it."

"We will Papa," said Harumi. "I'll let you get back to work now."

Harumi then hung up as Nanoha looked at her curiously. Harumi looked at her before smiling.

"Papa said we can as long as I have no problem with it and we take care of it," said Harumi.

"Thank you! Big Sis!" said Nanoha excitedly as she blushed lightly and hugged her sister.

The bedroom doors were opened up by Morina, and both her and Syuumi stood there. Harumi and Nanoha pulled away as they turned to look at Morina and Syuumi.

"It's dinner time, My Ladies," said Morina.

"Coming," said Harumi as she got up with Nanoha following her before they left for dinner.

Sometime later Nanoha was typing a message to Arisa and Suzuka on her cell phone in Harumi's bedroom while Harumi was sitting at her desk. The light next to the bed was on, and the light on Harumi's desk was on as well. When she was done typing the message, she got up and put her phone on the charge before turning and then stopped as she felt something. Harumi also felt it and stood up from her desk looking around then closing her eyes at the same time as Nanoha.

 _"Can you hear me? Can you hear my voice?"_ came the voice.

"The same voice as last night's dream, and this afternoon..." said Harumi.

"Yes.." said Nanoha while Harumi remained quiet as she listened.

 _"Please listen to me,"_  came the voice again as Nanoha closed her eyes.  _"You can hear my voice. Please, lend me just a small bit of your power!"_

 _"Is the little guy talking to us?"_ questioned Nanoha mentally.

 _"Please, come to me!"_ came the urgent voice.  _"Time is... Danger is now..."_

Nanoha and Harumi took a few steps back after that but caught themselves by putting a foot back to catch themselves.

In another place, Harumi and Nanoha were running down the street like horses side by side with both sisters in their casual outfits from earlier with Nanoha having on a pair of brown shoes while Harumi had on a pair of black shoes.

"So you also heard it Big Sis?" asked Nanoha looking to Harumi.

"I did, but I thought it was just me at first until I saw your reaction earlier," said Harumi.

Nanoha and Harumi got to the vet pretty quickly looking at it. A sound went through the area, but both sisters ignored.

"That sound again?!" said Nanoha before looking at her sister. "Can you hear it?"

"I can," said Harumi.

The area changed colors giving off a little bit of red, and a growling sound could be heard. At the same time inside the vet, the creature tried to attack the ferret-like creature only for it to get out of the way and jump through the open window. The ferret-like animal ran across the ground as Nanoha ran forwards just to be stopped by Harumi a second later as she grabbed her arm and pointed.

"That was..." said Nanoha turning.

"Yes," said Harumi.

The black creature tried to attack the ferret-like animal only for it to miss in the ferret-like animal flew into the air. The tiny gems on its neck gleamed as it landed on the wall then jumped from it into Harumi's waiting arms as she caught it. 

"What?! What in the world is going on?!" questioned Nanoha confused looking forwards her eyes widening.

"You both came for me?" said the ferret looking up at Harumi.

"It talked!" shouted Nanoha and Harumi surprised before calming themselves down then their eyes widen as they heard the creature growling as it got back up red eyes glowing.

A little later Nanoha and Harumi were running like horses while talking.

"What in the world was that? What's going on?!" questioned Nanoha confused.

"You both have talent," said the ferret that was in Harumi's arms. "Please, lend me just a small bit of your powers."

"Talent?" questioned Nanoha looking over at the ferret while Harumi looked down.

"I came here from a different world," said the ferret, "in order to search for a certain something. But I might not be able to fulfill that wish with my powers alone. So, I know this will be a burden for you, but I want people with talent to help me out."

Nanoha and Harumi came to a complete stop as the ferret-like animal that came from another world jumped down in front of them turned around and looked up at Harumi and Nanoha.

"I will reward you. I will make sure to!" said the ferret-like animal. "I want you to use the powers that I have! My powers... The powers of Magic!"

"What? Magic?" questioned Nanoha and Harumi as their eyes lit up in excitement.  _"Is he trying to make us magical girls?"_

There was a roar that came from not far away that the other direction farther away in the distance that caught Nanoha and Harumi's attention. The ground started shaking slightly like there was an earthquake.

"What was that?" questioned Nanoha.

"Another one," said the ferret-like animal. "It's closing in. I will make sure to reward you both!"

"This is no time to be talking about rewards and stuff!" said Nanoha before turning looking back in the direction the sound came from along with Harumi. "What should we do?"

"Take these," said the ferret-like animal making Nanoha and Harumi look at him as he held up a red and silver tiny gem in his mouth.

Harumi took the silver one holding it between her thumb and pointer finger while Nanoha took the red one doing the same thing. As soon as they took them the two gems glowed brightly in red and silver and then came two female mechanical voices.

"Stand by ready, set up," came the mechanical voices.

A red and silver column of magic shot up into the sky.

"They're working like I thought they would," said the ferret-like animal. "What incredible magic levels."

Nanoha and Harumi were floating inside the column of red and silver light with magical rings around it.

"Welcome new user," came the female mechanical voices from the silver and red gem as they light up.

"Um, What's your name?" asked Nanoha.

"My name is Fiery Heart," came the mechanical voice of the red gem.

"A tiny talking gem, What is your name?" asked Harumi.

"My name is Shining Heart," came the mechanical voice of the silver gem.

"Nice to meet you," said Nanoha to the red gem. "My name is Nanoha Takamachi."

"Nice to meet you," said Harumi to the silver gem. "My name is Harumi Takamachi."

"Your magic level and abilities qualify you to use me," came the female mechanical voices. "May I select the optimum configuration for the barrier jacket and the device?"

"Um, for now, yes," said Nanoha.

"If that is your desire, yes," said Harumi.

"Alright," said Fiery Heart and Shining Heart. "Stand by, Ready."

A magic circle appeared underneath Nanoha who had her eyes closed. Then her shirt disappeared followed by her skirt as she opened her eyes and then her panties and training bra leaving her completely naked. The tiny red gem circled around Nanoha before floating in front of her. Nanoha held it in her thumb and pointer finger before she kissed it and then the tiny gem flew up before it started changing. A golden half ring formed around the gem with a pink piece at the neck of it then more pieces screwed into place. Under the pink neck piece was a red part and a white pole extended outwards with a red and pink tail connecting to it. A white piece attached to it finishing the weapon which was a staff and it came down as Nanoha caught it with her eyes closed.

"Barrier Jacket setup," said Fiery Heart.

A black shirt with fingerless gloves that had a red gem on the back of the hand appeared on Nanoha's upper body with light pink thongs appearing on her lower body showing a little of her midriff. A gold breastplate appeared on her chest with the bottom of it adding a vest in white with black trimming. A gold piece with a red gem appeared next before attaching itself to the breastplate on Nanoha's chest. Nanoha's top part was covered in a red light adding a jacket that was white with light pink trimming and light pink cuffs at the wrists that had golden trimming. The dress appeared next in white going down to Nanoha's lower legs where it ended in light pink frills. Light pink with golden trimming wristguards connected to her wrists before screwing into place. Shoes in white and light pink with a red gem in it surrounded by gold trimming appeared on her feet and to end the transformation Nanoha's hair was tied in light pink ties giving her short twin tails. 

Meanwhile earlier at the same time as Nanoha, a magic circle appeared underneath Harumi who had her eyes closed. Then her shirt disappeared followed by her skirt as she opened her eyes and then her panties and training bra leaving her completely naked showing her seven inches penis and lemon sized balls. The tiny silver gem circled around Harumi before floating in front of her. Harumi held it in her thumb and pointer finger before she kissed it and then the tiny gem flew up before it started changing. A golden half ring formed around the gem with a midnight blue piece near the neck of it then more pieces screwed into place. Under the midnight blue neck piece was a silver piece and a black pole extended outwards with a silver and blue tail connecting to it. A black piece attached to it finishing the weapon which was a staff and it came down as Harumi caught it with her eyes closed.

"Barrier Jacket setup," said Shining Heart.

A silver shirt and black fingerless gloves that had a silver gem on the back of the hand appeared on Harumi's upper body with light blue thongs appearing on her lower body showing a little of her midriff. The thongs pushed her penis against her pelvis and her balls against her pussy. A gold breastplate appeared on her chest with the bottom of it adding a vest in Midnight Blue with silver trimming. A gold piece with a silver gem appeared next before attaching itself to the breastplate on Harumi's chest. Harumi's top part was covered in a silver light adding a jacket that was light blue with Midnight blue trimming and Midnight blue cuffs at the wrists that had golden trimming. The skirt appeared next in Midnight blue flowing down to Harumi's middle thighs. Midnight blue with golden trimming wristguards connected to her wrists before screwing into place. Shoes in Midnight blue and light blue with a silver gem in it surrounded by gold trimming appeared on her feet and to end the transformation Harumi's long hair was braided into a crown before continuing into one braid farther down her back. The rest of her hair flowed freely underneath the braid with two thin braids framing her face and going down her upper body. 

After having transformed both Nanoha and Harumi floated in the air off the ground while the ferret-like animal looked up at them from where he was at.

"Finally a success," said the ferret-like animal relieved.

Nanoha and Harumi both opened their eyes as they came down landing on the ground.

"What? What? Am I dreaming?" questioned Nanoha.

"Seriously? we are magical girls?" questioned Harumi as both sisters looked at each other.

"Our dream came true," said both sisters as their eyes lit up in excitement.

The ferret-like animal sweatdropped as he saw their eyes light up in excitement, but was surprised as to hear that they know about Magical Girls. Also, what did they mean by our dream came true?"

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter three of Magical Girl Lyrical Sisters. I hope you like this chapter. The two sisters have finally transformed into magical girls. This chapter was pretty interesting as we finally get to meet Yuuno the ferret boy as well as Arisa and Suzuka which we weren't able to previously meet at the start. This was originally going to be part of chapter one as well, but due two how long the chapter would be putting it all in one chapter, I felt it be better to split the chapter into three parts. In case you are wondering they are both in sacred mode currently from the movie instead of the original and their outfits are a little different as well. Their barrier jackets are similar, but the colors are different due to their school outfits being different than in the anime. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Magical Girl Lyrical Sisters.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, the characters, or any of the anime references, but I do own my own OC's and the idea of this story.


	4. Magical Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanoha and Harumi have found themselves transformed at last into Magical Girls, but what will happen next? Well, the only way we are going to know that is by reading as the story continues.

"Hey get a hold of yourselves," said the ferret-like animal.

Harumi and Nanoha either didn't hear him or was too far gone in their own fantasy world because they didn't respond to him at all. Both of them had lit up eyes in excitement, and they seemed to be far away. They started doing silly poses not long after that making the ferret-like animal sweatdrop as he noticed it, but this soon came to an end when the ground started shaking snapping the two girls out of it. They heard a noise that caught Nanoha, Harumi, and the ferret-like animal's attention as they looked up in the air to see a black blob looking down at them with red eyes then it started spinning fast as it came down at Nanoha and Harumi.

"Here it comes!" shouted the ferret-like animal turning to the two girls to see that they have snapped out of it which relieved him.

Nanoha and Harumi continued looking up then Harumi took off running down the road like a horse in the direction they came from leaving Nanoha and the ferret-like animal behind.

"Hey where are you going!" shouted the ferret-like animal confused, but it was too late the girl was already gone. _"What speed,"_ thought the ferret-like animal.

There was a roar that came from farther away that was getting closer to their location, and the ferret-like animal's eyes widen in realization where the girl took off too.

"She went after the other one," said the ferret-like animal, but he was brought back to the situation at hand when he looked up to see the black blob-like creature was getting closer.

He turned to Nanoha who was looking up not moving from her spot at all, but the ferret-like animal was not worried thinking that she would use magic or dodge it. The black-like blob creature continued towards Nanoha, and as it got close enough, Nanoha jumped back slightly before switching her staff to her right hand temporarily. The ferret-like animal looked at her confused as he saw that since she did not jump back far enough to dodge the attack. When the black blob-like creature got in range, Nanoha drew her left fist back before she slammed it forwards and the creature was sent flying through the air down the street before crashing into the ground. The ferret-like animal's eyes widen as he saw that in shock and surprise.

 _"What strength,"_ thought the ferret-like animal.

Meanwhile, it didn't take Harumi very long to get to where the other black creature was at that looked like a black bull with red eyes. It didn't seem to notice her just yet, but that was most likely because Harumi can see farther than most people can. As she got closer to the creature, it seemed to notice her, and it roared before charging at her. Harumi stopped as she looked at the black-bull creature that was charging at her then switched her staff to her right hand.

"Don't do anything Shining Heart," said Harumi.

The staff didn't reply and remained silent as Harumi continued to look forward at the charging black bull-like creature that was getting closer and closer. The ground was shaking as it ran at her, but this didn't faze Harumi at all as she continued to wait. When the black bull-like creature got to Harumi, she grabbed it by the horn with her left hand while putting her left leg behind her stopping the black bull-like creature. The black bull-like creature continued to try to push forwards, but Harumi didn't budge as she continued to hold it in place. Then Harumi quickly jumped back slightly before charging forwards, and as she got closer to the bull-like creature she drew her left fist back before throwing it forwards, and the bull-like creature was sent flying through the air down the street before crashing into the ground. 

Harumi switched the staff back to her left hand as the black bull-like creature got back up before shaking itself off then gave another roar. It started to shoot attacks at Harumi who dodged them by running around the area, but soon the device spoke up.

"Flier Fin," came the mechanical voice of Shining Heart.

Two silver wings appeared from Harumi's shoes making her float into the air. The black bull-like creature didn't let up its attacks as it continued to shoot attacks around at Harumi who dodged them while flying low to the ground, but soon it stopped its attack, and Harumi floated back down onto the ground. The bull-like creature jumped into the air before it started to come down where Harumi was currently at looking up at it.

"So that's how you want it," said Harumi. "Shining Heart when I tell you to use Flier Fin again."

"Understood," came the reply from the staff.

Harumi crouched down before she shot into the air with great speed at the bull-like creature that was descending towards her. As the bull-like creature got closer to her, Harumi kicked it sending it flying and crashing into one of the towers.

"Now," said Harumi.

"Flier Fin," said Shining Heart as magic wings appeared from Harumi's shoes making her float into the air.

"I need something that can reach farther," said Harumi. "Shining Heart is there anything you can do?"

"If that is your desire," came the reply from Shining Heart.

Harumi continued to float in the air as she looked at where the bull-like creature was sent into the tower she then breathed as she put her right hand down. A Christmas silver circle appeared underneath her and Harumi's body was glowing silver.

"That's right, focus your internal spiritual heat through your arms," came Shining Heart.

Harumi grabbed the staff with both hands her right hand forwards and her left-hand backward as she pointed the staff up at the hole in the tower farther in the distance.

"Mode Change! Cannon Mode," came Shining Heart.

The head of the staff changed into a square shape. The silver gem was at the center surrounded by gold and black. Silver parts connected to the black part of the head of the staff which connected to gold parts. There was a Midnight blue part at the top with gold trimming. The center of the staff changed and the Midnight blue neck piece of the device changed making a trigger. Harumi turned it sideways, and silver wings appeared on the staff. 

"Shoot in Buster Mode," came Shining Heart. "Immediate fire when target is locked."

Soon the device locked onto the target and when it did Harumi pulled the trigger. A huge beam came out towards the tower of the building where the bull-like creature was at, but even with the force of Cannon Mode Harumi did not budge at all and held her own ground as she watched. The silver beam hit the tower before tearing through it and then hit the bull creature defeating it, but the beam did not stop there as it tore through the opposite side of the tower and continued into the air.

"Nice shot," came Shining Heart.

Afterward, three blue crystals floated in the air. Harumi looked at them as she thought of what to do next but then got an idea as she held out Shining Heart towards them. Shining Heart pulled the blue crystals that were floating in the air into it as it spoke up.

"Internalize numbers 40, 41, 42," came Shining Heart.

When that was over Harumi landed on the ground then she started glowing before she was changed back into her casual wear that she previously had on while the staff changed back into a small gem and landed in her hand.

Meanwhile, a little earlier where Nanoha and the ferret-like animal was at the ground started to shake, but Nanoha was not fazed by it at all while the ferret-like animal did its best to stay standing. The shaking stopped a little after and the blob-like creature got back up before turning to Nanoha and started shooting attacks at her. Nanoha started running around the area as she dodged them amazing the ferret-like animal with her speed, but soon the device spoke up.

"Flier Fin," came the mechanical voice of Fiery Heart.

Two red wings appeared from Nanoha's shoes making her float into the air. The blob-like creature didn't let up its attacks as it continued to shoot attacks around at Nanoha who dodged them while flying around in the air. There was a roar from the other direction a few times, and this caught the ferret-like animal's attention while Nanoha continued to focus on dodging the attacks from the blob-like creature.

"What am I going to do?" questioned Nanoha as she flew around avoiding the attack.

There was a massive light that lit up the sky in the distance catching the ferret-like animal and Nanoha's attention as they saw it.

"What the?" questioned the ferret-like animal as he saw it.

"What was that?" questioned Nanoha. "Fiery Heart can you do something like that?"

"If that is your desire," came the reply from Fiery Heart.

Nanoha continued to fly around in the air dodging the attacks from the blob-like creature, but soon it came to an end. Nanoha stayed in the air as she looked down at the blob-like creature then she breathed as she put her right hand down. A red circle appeared underneath her and Nanoha's body was glowing red. The ferret-like animal noticed the circle and looked at it confused having never seen anything like it before.

"That's right, focus your internal spiritual heat through your arms," came Fiery Heart.

Nanoha grabbed the staff with both hands her right hand forwards and her left-hand backward as she pointed the staff down at the blob-like creature.

"Mode Change! Cannon Mode," came Fiery Heart.

The head of the staff changed into a square shape. The red gem was at the center surrounded by gold and white. Red parts connected to the white part of the head of the staff which connected to gold parts. There was a light pink part at the top with gold trimming. The center of the staff changed, and the light pink neck piece of the device changed making a trigger. Nanoha turned it sideways, and red wings appeared on the staff.

"I don't believe it. A sealing Cannon?" questioned the ferret-like animal. "That girl... She called up a barrage mode?"

"Shoot in Buster Mode," came Fiery Heart. "Immediate fire when target is locked."

Soon the device locked onto the target and when it did Nanoha pulled the trigger. A huge beam came out towards the blob-like creature, but even with the force of Cannon Mode Nanoha did not budge at all and held her own ground in the air as she watched. The red beam hit the blob-like creature defeating it.

"Nice shot," came Fiery Heart.

"She sealed them... with one blast," said the ferret-like animal.

Afterward, three blue crystals floated in the air in front of Nanoha. Nanoha looked at them as she thought of what to do next but then got an idea as she held out Fiery Heart towards them. Fiery Heart pulled the blue crystals that were floating in the air into it as it spoke up.

"Internalize numbers 20, 21, 22," came Fiery Heart.

"What she knows how to receive them?" questioned the ferret-like animal confused.

When that was over Nanoha landed on the ground then she started glowing before she was changed back into her casual wear that she previously had on while the staff changed back into a small gem and landed in her hand. A red barrier that was surrounding the area disappeared after that. The ferret-like animal made its way over to Nanoha, and when it got there, it spoke up.

"You know how to receive them?" asked the ferret-like animal curiously.

"Um... it was just a thought," said Nanoha. "I'll tell you later."

"Good work, Baby Sis," came the voice of Harumi.

Nanoha turned to look at her and smiled while the ferret-like animal jumped before turning to look at her not having noticed her. Nanoha turned back to the ferret-like animal before speaking.

"So, is it over?" asked Nanoha.

"Yes, all thanks to you two," said the ferret-like animal as Harumi came over to them. "Thank you so much."

The ferret-like animal fell over on his side after saying that. 

"Hold on! Are you all right?! Hey!" shouted Nanoha crouching down worried as Harumi got over to them looking down worried.

Sirens started blaring in the area catching both Nanoha and Harumi's attention.

"We got to get out of here," said Harumi.

"Right," said Nanoha nodding her head picking up the ferret-like animal before taking off with her sister Harumi. "I'm Sorry!"

Nanoha and Harumi got to a park area not too long later as they sat down on the bench. A cop car went by a while after they sat down on the bench.

"I'm Sorry," came the voice of the ferret-like animal.

Nanoha and Harumi opened their eyes as they looked down at the ferret-like animal that was on Nanoha lap.

"Did I wake you up?" asked Nanoha. "Sorry for being so rough. Are you hurt?"

"My wounds are fine. They're almost completely healed already," said the ferret-like animal.

Nanoha took the bandages off looking at the ferret-like animal.

"No kidding. Most of the wounds are gone," said Nanoha. "That's amazing."

Harumi took the ferret-like animal before holding it down.

"Hey, what are you doing?" questioned the ferret-like animal squirming around trying to get away.

"Stay still," said Harumi. "I'm making sure your alright."

 "I'm fine really," said the ferret-like animal.

Harumi checked the ferret-like animal's injured while holding the ferret-like animal down before she let go of it.

"Your right, your dislocated shoulder is no longer dislocated and your broken spine is no longer broken," said Harumi. "That's amazing."

"Because you two came to help me, I was able to use my remaining magic power to heal," said the ferret-like animal.

"Okay," said Nanoha and Harumi not surprised to hear that.

"So what did you two mean by our dream came true and how did you know how to collect them?" questioned the ferret-like animal. "Do you two know about magic?"

"No not really," said Harumi as the ferret-like animal looked at her. "We had seen many magical girl animes and read many magical girl mangas before, and dreamed of becoming one, but we never really thought they were real."

"Animes? Mangas?" said the ferret-like animal confused. "Sorry I don't understand." 

"Hey, can I introduce myself?" asked Nanoha interrupting.

"Sure I was curious as to who you two are," said the ferret-like animal looking at Harumi then back at Nanoha.

"I'm Nanoha Takamachi. I'm in third grade. My family and my close friends all call me Nanoha or sometimes my family will call me, Baby Sis or Little Sis," said Nanoha introducing herself before turning to Harumi. "Big Sis."

"I'm Harumi Takamachi. I'm in seventh grade. My family and my close friends all call me Harumi or sometimes like Nanoha will call me, Big Sis," said Harumi introducing herself.

"I'm Yuuno Scrya. Scrya is my clan name, so Yuuno would be my name," said the ferret-like animal.

"Yuuno? That's a cute name," said Nanoha.

"Yes a good name for a pet," said Harumi.

Yuuno sweatdropped as he heard that but bowed his head at Nanoha as she said that.

"I'm sorry, I got you..." said Yuuno before being interrupted.

"Nanoha," said Nanoha picking Yuuno up.

"Harumi," said Harumi looking at Yuuno.

Yuuno looked down before speaking again.

"I got you, Nanoha, Harumi, involved in all of this," said Yuuno. 

"Well, that's..." said Nanoha before smiling. "Well, I think we're okay! Oh, that's right!" Nanoha stood up as she continued. "Since you're hurt, Yuuno, you can't relax here. For now, let's go to our house. We'll figure out the rest there, okay?"

When they got to the house, Morina and Syuumi were already standing outside the entrance gates waiting. Harumi had Yuuno hiding behind her back as they got closer to their home.

"Where have you two been?" questioned Morina looking at Harumi and then Nanoha along with Syuumi. "Do you two know how worried everyone was when we found out you two were not in your rooms? Your father even came home because of it and was attempted to call the police."

"Sorry we couldn't help it," said Harumi as she brought out the ferret Yuuno. "This little guy couldn't relax properly, and we couldn't wait to go get him."

The ferret-like animal looked at the two girls wondering who they were, but also noticed the iron wrought gate behind them and his eyes widen. Morina and Syuumi sighed as they saw the ferret-like animal before they spoke up.

"Come your father is waiting inside," said Morina.

Harumi and Nanoha didn't reply as they followed Morina and Syuumi through the gates and down the road to the house. When Yuuno saw the yard and the mansion his eyes bulged outwards in shock and surprise. The two followed them to the doors before they went inside to the grand entrance where Shiro was pacing back and forth.

"Sir, your daughters are here," said Makinojou noticing Nanoha and Harumi as they walked in with Morina and Syuumi.

Shiro turned and looked at his daughters before noticing the animal that Harumi had in her arms. He sighed before replying.

"Thank you, Makino," said Shiro before walking over to Nanoha and Harumi.

He leaned down looking closely at the animal before speaking.

"So this is a ferret?" asked Shiro curiously.

"Yes," said Nanoha while Harumi looked at Yuuno suspiciously, but not showing it.

A while later after everyone in the family was introduced to Yuuno which took a while, Harumi and Nanoha took him upstairs to Harumi's bedroom and went inside. Harumi went to the closet before disappearing inside of it while Nanoha sat Yuuno down on the couch then went to get him a comfortable blanket before putting it down on the couch making a nice bed for Yuuno. Yuuno, on the other hand, was looking around the room in amazement from the two girls house. When Yuuno's bed was made Nanoha walked over before putting him down in it. Harumi came back not long after before she spoke up.

"Go Great Ball!" shouted Harumi catching Yuuno's and Nanoha's attention as they looked at her. Yuuno saw the transparent ball that was thrown at him by Harumi and jumped off the couch, but the transparent ball hit the couch then bounced off hitting the floor and opening up before catching Yuuno inside it. The ball then closed as it rolled around across the floor of Harumi's bedroom before coming to a stop. Yuuno had swirled eyes from being dizzy as the ball came to a halt. Harumi went over and picked up the ball which is a ball similar to that of what people use to put hamsters in.

"I caught Yuuno!" shouted Harumi as she did a victory pose holding up the ball.

Yuuno recovered before speaking up.

"Hey let me out!" shouted Yuuno.

"Sure," said Harumi and Yuuno sighed in relief at hearing that, but that was soon changed when Harumi threw the ball again speaking up. "Yuuno, I choose you!"

The ball hit the back of the couch again before bouncing off it hitting the floor and rolled across the floor before opening up throwing Yuuno out of it as he tumbled across the floor. Harumi started heading over to the ball, but Yuuno recovered seeing her coming towards him got up before running for it. To add more insult to injury Nanoha had her hands on her stomach laughing while she watched.

"Hey where are you going!" shouted Harumi.

"Get away from me, your crazy!" shouted Yuuno.

"I'm crazy?" questioned Harumi. "You haven't seen anything yet. You just wait."

 A little bit later everything calmed down, but Yuuno was still wary of Harumi. There was a knock on the door before Morina and Syuumi showed up getting Yuuno's attention as he looked at them. The two came into the room before they went over to Nanoha and Harumi who stood up. The two maids started changing them right there in front of Yuuno who turned around facing the back of the couch burying his head in the blanket so he couldn't see anything. When the two was naked, Morina went over to the blanket and got it ready for them to get into. Harumi walked over before she climbed into the bed first followed by Nanoha who moved back against Harumi then Syuumi tucked them in. When they were finished, they went to the bedroom door and left the room closing the door behind them.

It was still early at eight at night an hour later after they laid down, and Yuuno was completely out sleeping peacefully on the couch nearby. Harumi continued to lay there behind Nanoha with her arms around her and Nanoha moved back so that Harumi's big penis was touching her huge ass. Nanoha then started moving her ass rubbing it against her sister penis. Harumi held back her groans as Nanoha did that while laying there. It was evident to everyone when Morina and Syummi changed them that Nanoha was wet and horny. Nanoha smiled as she felt her big sister Harumi's penis get bigger and bigger as she rubbed her ass against it. It wasn't too much longer that Nanoha felt the full length of her big sister's erected penis against her ass. Harumi leaned forward before speaking into Nanoha's ear.

"It's been two days hasn't it," said Harumi.

"Yes," said Nanoha.

Harumi moved her body putting one leg under one of Nanoha's and the other leg over top of her other leg. She then brought one of her hands down before moving her big penis up against Nanoha's pussy that was wet to the touch. Harumi was not small by any means even for a twelve-year-old girl. Her penis was fourteen inches long and twelve inches thick, and her balls were the size of lemons. She then pushed her hips forwards pushing her big thick penis into her baby sister's tiny tight wet pussy and Nanoha moaned a little as she felt her push inside of her, but held back moaning too loudly. Soon Harumi was entirely inside of her sister, and it didn't take her long to get into her either due to the wetness as well as pushing hard.

"Oh, Big Sis Harumi yes," moaned Nanoha glad to feel her big sister Harumi's big thick penis inside of her tiny tight wet little girl pussy again.

"Mmmmm, Baby Sis, it's wonderful," said Harumi. "It's just as tight as the first time."

"Your still so big and thick, It feels amazing," said Nanoha as she threw the blanket off both of them revealing their naked bodies.

They didn't like to be covered up when they were having sex as their bodies get very sweaty. Harumi moved her hands up so her arms were around Nanoha's chest and Nanoha moved her arms up so Harumi can get her arms under hers before putting them down. Harumi then grabbed her small breasts and felt around until she felt the nipples to see they were hard, but she was not surprised by that having already seen them like that before they laid down and Nanoha moaned at the touch of her hands on her breasts and perky nipples.

"You're so wet. How long have you been this horny?" asked Harumi.

"Every since I saw you in your cheerleader outfit and then even more after seeing you in your leotard," said Nanoha. "You was very sexy."

Harumi kissed her on the check then laid her head back down resting it behind Nanoha head then she started moving her hips in and out of Nanoha's tiny tight wet little girl pussy with a good amount of speed, but not to fast. You could still hear light smacking noises and wet noises, but it was not very loud.

"Aaah... mmmm... yes, Big Sis Harumi," moaned Nanoha. "Ughhh... mmmmm... more, Big Sis, more."

Harumi picked her head up before she leaned in kissing Nanoha on the cheek then spoke up.

"Mmmm... aaaah... yes, Baby Sis," moaned Harumi. "I'm going to fuck... mmmmm... your tiny tight wet... aaaah... little girl pussy... ugh... and huge sexy ass... mmmm... hard and fast. I'm going... aaaah... mmmm... to make you... ugh... cum many times."

"Aaaa... mmmm... yes, Big Sis Harumi," moaned Nanoha as her pussy got wetter from her Big Sister Harumi saying that. "Give it to me... ugh... fuck my tiny tight... mmmm... little girl pussy... aaaah... and huge sexy ass... ugh... hard and fast. Make me... mmmm... aaaah... cum many times. Cum in my tiny tight... mmmm... ugh... light girl pussy... aaaah... and huge sext ass... mmmm... many times."

Harumi picked up her speed quickly as she started ramming in and out of Nanoha fast and hard sending her big thick penis in and out of her pussy. Loud smacking noises and wet noises can be hard as Harumi rammed in and out of Nanoha her balls smacking against Nanoha's pussy as she did bringing more pleasure to Nanoha as she felt her Big Sister's balls slap against her pussy. While Harumi was fucking Nanoha pussy, she continued to rub her baby sisters breasts bringing more pleasure to Nanoha. The bed creaked with the rhythm of them having sex with each other.

"AAAAH... MMMM... YES, BIG SIS HARUMI!" moaned Nanoha loudly.

"MMMM... UGH... AAAAH... YES, BABY SIS!" moaned Harumi loudly.

Yuuno was sleeping peacefully but was awaken at the sounds of Nanoha and Harumi. He was confused as he looked in that direction, but due to the armrest, he was unable to see what is going on. Yuuno got up before he went over to the arm of the couch and climbed up it looking through the dark at the two sisters, but when he did he seen Nanoha completely naked with both sisters legs tangled together and them moving back and forth. He didn't stay long as he fell backward off the arm of the couch back onto the sofa not wanting to look and regretting looking in the first place. Yuuno just went back to his bed before burying himself in the blanket not wanting to look. He didn't know what the two was doing and just thought that they were playing some crazy endurance game. Even though he buried himself in the blanket, it did not stop the two sister's voices as they continued to play their crazy endurance game.

"MMMM... AAAAAH AAAAH AAAH... YES YES YES... BIG SIS HARUMI!" moaned Nanoha loudly as she moved a hand down to her pussy before she started rubbing her clit.

"AAAAH AAAAH... MMMM... MMMM... YES YES YES... OH YES, BABY SIS!" moaned Harumi as she continued to fuck Nanoha's pussy fast and hard.

Harumi was so excellent that thirty minutes later Nanoha was on the verge of an orgasm.

"AAAAH AAAAH AAAAH... MMMM MMMM... YES YES YES... OH BIG SIS HARUMI!" moaned Nanoha loudly. "I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"MMMM MMMM MMMM... AAAAH AAAH... YES YES YES... OH YES, BABY SIS CUM!" moaned Harumi excited to hear that Nanoha was about to cum while she continued to ram in and out of her tiny tight wet little girl pussy.

"AAAH AAAAH... MMMM MMMM... BIG SIS HARUMI! BIG SIS HARUMI! BIG SIS HARUMI!" moaned Nanoha with the last part becoming a mantra.

Harumi knew she was getting very close and she loosened her grip around Nanoha before moving her head back from her a little bit, so Nanoha had room but kept up her movements as she rammed in and out of Nanoha.

"BIG SIS HARUMI!" shouted Nanoha as her back arched and she threw her head back as she came. "I'M CUMMING!" 

Harumi didn't stop as she continued to ram in and out of Nanoha while she was cumming coating her big thick penis and big balls in her cum while spraying the rest of it all over the bed. 

"OH YES... MMMM MMMM... AAAAH AAAAH... OH YES, BABY SIS! IT'S SO TIGHT!" moaned Harumi enjoying the tightness of Nanoha's pussy squeezing her hard as she rammed in and out.

"SO BIG! SO BIG! SO THICK! SO THICK!" moaned Nanoha with it becoming a mantra again and Harumi knew Nanoha was about to cum a second time right after the first one.

"CUM, BABY SIS! CUM!" moaned Harumi as she continued to ram in and out of Nanoha's pussy enjoying the tightness.

"BIG SIS HARUMI!" shouted Nanoha as she came still with her back arched and her head thrown back. "I'M CUMMING!"

Harumi still didn't stop as she continued to ram in and out of Nanoha while she was cumming coating her big thick penis and big ball in her cum again while spraying the rest of it all over the bed.

Another thirty minutes later and Harumi was getting close to cum, but she wasn't the only one as Nanoha was on the verge of another orgasm.

"OH, OH, OH... MMMM MMM MMM... AAAAH AAAAH AAAAH... OH YES YES YES, BABY SIS!" moaned Harumi as she continued to ram in and out of Nanoha's tiny tight wet little girl pussy. "I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"MMMM MMMM MMMM... AAAAAH AAAH... YES YES YES, BIG SIS HARUMI CUM!" moaned Nanoha excited to hear that Harumi was about to cum and feeling her pulse inside of her pussy. "I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"AAAAH AAAAH... MMMM MMM... BABY SIS! BABY SIS! BABY SIS!" moaned Harumi with the last part becoming a mantra.

"UGH... MMM MMM... AAAAH AAAAH... YES YES YES... BIG SIS HARUMI! BIG SIS HARUMI! BIG SIS HARUMI!" moaned Nanoha in a mantra just like her sister.

Both knew that they were getting very close to cumming as Harumi continued to ram in and out of Nanoha while she rubbed her clit. Harumi rammed in a few more times before shoving in all the way, so her balls were against Nanoha's pussy as she started cumming.

"BABY SIS!" shouted Harumi as her back arched and she threw her head back as she came. "I'M CUMMING!"

"BIG SIS HARUMI!" shouted Nanoha as her back arched and she threw her head back again as she came. "I'M CUMMING!"

The two continued to stay like that as Harumi continued to fill up Nanoha's pussy with her cum and Nanoha continued to coat Harumi's big penis and balls in her cum while spraying the rest of it all over the bed. After a long time, the two came down as they finished cumming. Harumi pulled back before she rammed in fast and hard several times as she was getting close again.

"SO TINY! SO TINY! SO TIGHT! SO TIGHT!" moaned Harumi with it becoming a mantra again about to cum a second time again right after the first one.

"SO BIG! SO BIG! SO THICK! SO THICK!" moaned Nanoha in a mantra again about to cum a second time again once again.

Harumi rammed in a few more times before shoving in all the way as she started cumming.

"BABY SIS!" shouted Harumi as her back arched and she threw her head back as she came. "I'M CUMMING!"

"BIG SIS HARUMI!" shouted Nanoha as her back arched and she threw her head back again as she came. "I'M CUMMING!"

The two stayed like that as Harumi continued to fill up Nanoha's pussy with her cum again and Nanoha continued to coat Harumi's big penis and balls in her cum while the rest of it got all over the bed. After a long time, the two came down as they finished cumming. Harumi then leaned forwards before speaking.

"Let's roll over, so you're on your stomach," said Harumi.

"Sure," said Nanoha.

Harumi unwrapped her legs from Nanoha's, and the two rolled over together so that Nanoha was on her stomach with Harumi on top of her from behind. Harumi laid down against Nanoha with her perk small breast poking Nanoha's back and Nanoha got wet again as she felt it. Harumi moved her legs to the side of Nanoha's pushing Nanoha's legs together, and Nanoha's pussy squeezed her even tighter. Harumi then started moving forward and backward ramming her big thick penis in and out of Nanoha fast and hard.

"OH YES YES YES... MMMM MMM MMM... AAAAH AAAAH AAAH... OH YES, BIG SIS... GIVE IT TO ME!" moaned Nanoha.

"AAAAAH AAAH AAAH... OH YES YES YES... MMMM MMM MMM... OH YES, BABY SIS... TAKE IT! YOU'RE SO TIGHT!" moaned Harumi. "IT FEELS SO GOOD!"

This continued for another hour before both sisters came with Nanoha coming four times while Harumi came two times. Nanoha coated the bed in her come as she came again. With that done, Harumi then leaned down before telling Nanoha what position next. The two then moved so that Nanoha was on her hands in knees with her ass up in the air and her breast down. This was one of Harumi's favorite positions, and Nanoha knew that. Harumi climbed up on top of Nanoha sitting on her ass cheeks with her penis resting between her ass and touching her back which got a moan from Nanoha. Harumi then leaned down so that her breast was touching Nanoha with her being on her hands and knees as well, but with how short Harumi was she was in the air off the bed. Harumi spoke up as she heard Nanoha moan to her penis touching her back and resting between her ass.

"Don't worry I won't forget to cum on your ass cheeks and back, Baby Sis," said Harumi.

"That's good, Big Sis Harumi," said Nanoha.

Harumi then started moving her hips backward and forward trying to send her penis into Nanoha's pussy, and after a few tries, she hit the spot and pushed into Nanoha tiny tight wet little girl pussy. Harumi then started ramming in and out of Nanoha fast and hard as smacking, and wet noises can be heard from Harumi's big balls smacking into Nanoha's pussy. This continued for another hour before both sisters came with Nanoha coming four times while Harumi came two times. Nanoha coated the bed in her come as she came again while the rest of it leaked down her thighs. Harumi then pulled out of Nanoha's pussy, but they were far from being done as Harumi started moving her hips backward and forward trying to send her penis into Nanoha's ass and after a few tries and getting her pussy again, she finally hit the spot and pushed into Nanoha's tiny tight little girl huge ass.

"OH YES YES YES... AAAAAH AAAH AAAH... MMM MMM MMM... OH YES YES YES, BIG SIS!" moaned Nanoha loving the feeling of Harumi's big thick penis in her tiny tight little girl huge ass.

"AAAAAH AAAAH AAAAH... MMMM MMM MMM... OH YES YES YES, BABY SIS!" moaned Harumi loving the feeling of how tight Nanoha's ass was. "IT'S SO TIGHT!"

Harumi wasn't able to resist as she started ramming in and out of Nanoha hard and fast her big balls smacking Nanoha's ass as she continued to fuck her ass. Both sisters had their tongues hanging out as they panted and they were both sweating heavily with Harumi's sweat dripping down and onto Nanoha. Nanoha's sweat was also getting all over Harumi as she was tight against her back with her nipples rubbing her back. This continued for another hour before both sisters came with Nanoha coming four times while Harumi came two times. Nanoha coated the bed in her come as she came again. When that was done, Harumi pulled out before shooting the rest of it all over Nanoha's huge ass cheeks and back making her cum a third time as she felt it.

After that, the two was tired and exhausted and got back into position ignoring the cum that was all over the bed. Nanoha moved back against Harumi who wrapped her arms around her and shoved her big thick penis which was still hard back into Nanoha's ass making Nanoha moan tiredly, but still enjoy it. Harumi leaned down towards Nanoha before speaking.

"This hug sexy ass is mine," said Harumi.

"Of course," said Nanoha.

"You enjoy getting anal and feeling my cum on your back and huge sexy ass, Baby Sis," said Harumi.

"I enjoy it very much," said Nanoha, "but I also enjoy it in my tiny tight little girl pussy too."

"Good Night, Baby Sis," said Harumi as she kissed her on the cheek before laying down her long hair flowing over Nanoha's face hiding her head from view.

Harumi threw the blankets back over them, and Nanoha spoke up.

"Good Night, Big Sis," said Nanoha smiling. "Fuck my huge ass in your sleep?"

"Of course," said Harumi.

Nanoha giggled as she heard that before smiling then the two fell to sleep. Two hours after the two sisters were completely soundlessly asleep Harumi started moving her hips back and forwards fucking Nanoha's ass hard and fast. Harumi did not stop fucking her baby sister's ass throughout the night, and she came several times filling up Nanoha's ass as she did. Nanoha continued to moan in her sleep and came several times herself.

Meanwhile earlier, at a shrine, there was a white gleam that shined.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter four of Magical Girl Lyrical Sisters. I hope you like the chapter. In case your confused allow me to clarify a few things. The device mode that Nanoha and Harumi both use in this chapter is the Cannonbuster Mode from the first movie. There will be parts and things that are taken from the movies while the rest is taken from the regular anime or made up. I also increased the number of jewel seeds that there is currently to make the story last longer. This is so the first part of the story will take up to four months starting on April 1st and lasting until August 1. There is a six-month gap between the Jewel Seed Incident and the Book of Darkness. This means that the Book of Darkness ending won't take place until around February in 0066 instead of 0065. There were some funny parts in this chapter with the anime references if you caught them and if you didn't get it then it's most likely you never seen the anime. Yes, Nanoha is not so innocent and neither is Harumi and both are not virgins. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Magical Girl Lyrical Sisters.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, the characters, or the anime references and theme songs, but I do own my own OC's and the idea of the story.


End file.
